


Loki Laufeyson doesn't do crushes

by Laurana117



Series: Less travelled road series [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meddling with Sigyn's love life, Loki has to spend a month at his crush Thor's lunch table.<br/>Thor is the star quarterback, and Loki is the reformed bad kid. </p><p>Loki is pretty convinced that Thor is going to hate him. </p><p>Thorki High School AU featuring Loki as a massive nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vegetarians are cool right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the Thorki High school AU. This is probs only going to be like three chapters.  
> I basically just wanted to write about a nerdy tattooed Loki seducing Thor with his intelligence.

“I’m going to have my revenge.” Sigyn said in an even tone as she sat down next to Loki.

Loki was in the library studying for upcoming history test. Things in his home life had recently gotten a little tense, so he needed to do well in school. He had stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria and instead opted to study alone in the library for the thirty five minute lunch.

Loki hadn’t ended his mischief though. And he had instead decided to use his powers to better Sigyn’s life.

He’d set up a meeting between her and her crush Fandral. Loki had grown tired of seeing Sigyn pine away every day after Fandral. So he had written notes to them in the others hand writing and arranged for them to meet.

But both had been too awkward for anything really fruitful to happen. And upon seeing Fandral Sigyn had immediately known who had arranged it.

“How are you going to achieve your revenge?” Loki asked as he looked up from his history book.

He was the president of the school’s international history club, so he really wanted to do well on his history tests.

Yes him. Loki Laufeyson. He was a leader of the student body.

Loki knew that he really didn’t look the part. With his habit of wearing all black, his tattoos and his past involving drugs, alcohol and sex he wasn’t exactly what everyone thought of as a leader. But the history teacher Dr. Strange had given him a chance and Loki didn’t want to squander it.

So he’d sobered up a little and was really trying to do well in school.

“I’m going to tell your Dad about your newest tattoo.” Sigyn said.

Loki’s history book was instantly closed and set down on the table as Loki himself stood and got into Sigyn’s space.

“You wouldn’t!” Loki said. “You _promised_ not to!”

“I did. But you also promised never to mortify me in front of Fandral. Now that goody-two shoes knows that I like him.” Sigyn said. “I’m ruined.”

“But you _do_ like him! I thought that I was helping you!”

“You didn’t help me. You embarrassed and humiliated me. Now he probably laughs with Thor and the rest of the football team about me.” Sigyn said.

“I doubt that. He seems to like you too much to joke at your expense.”

“That shows what you know.” Sigyn said. “You’re Loki Laufeyson. Everyone is in love with you.”

“Look, why don’t you do something else to me instead of telling my Dad about my tattoo?” Loki asked.

“Well. I guess the other answer would be for you to sit with Thor and his friends at lunch for a month.” Sigyn said slyly.

Loki paled. “What?” He asked. “Why?”

“I’m not the only one who has a crush on a goody two shoes. And if I had to talk to Fandral, then you should have to talk to Thor.” Sigyn said. “You’ve had a crush on the guy for years.”

Loki glared at her. “Me setting you up with Fandral is a little different than you setting me up with Thor. For starters, Thor is totally straight, and have you seen the guy? Half of the school is in love with him. And he’s dating Sif.”

“They dated for a week in eighth grade. He hasn’t dated anyone else since.” Sigyn said. “Look, you don’t have to. But that will mean that I tell your Dad about the giant dragon on your lower back and your Latin inscription on your hips.”

There was also the Nordic rune on Loki’s bicep, and his Celtic symbol for a pagan god on his shoulder.

Yes. Loki had a lot of tattoos. He’d had a troubled youth and hadn’t felt like he could really express himself. So he’d gotten a fake id, some money and a lot of time in a tattoo parlor.

He loved how he looked though. And most of his tattoos were covered by clothing, so the rest of the world hardly knew about it. It made him happy, and he knew himself. It would continue to make him happy.

“Come on. His table is completely full everyday, and if he finds out that I’m bisexual he’ll probably run away and have me stoned.” Loki said.

Loki hated that he’d fallen in love with the school’s golden boy. Thor Odinson was the quarterback and the hottest guy in school. He was also the most popular because he was so nice to everyone. Everyone was in love with Thor. That was why Loki had fallen so hard. When everyone else had looked at Loki as the drug kid with disdain Thor had treated him with respect.

They had two classes together, and although they never spoke, Thor never said anything bad about Loki. He didn’t let anyone get bullied, and he always smiled at Loki in the halls. Loki’s heart melted everytime Thor smiled at him.

But Loki was seventeen soon to be eighteen now. He knew what the world was like. And sadly, Thor Odinson was hetero-sexual and most likely afraid of people like Loki.

“You’re being dramatic.” Sigyn said. “His two friends are dating each other. Steve and Tony. Two guys, and Thor doesn’t run screaming from them.”

Loki pursed his lips. If his Dad found out about the tattoos that would be the end of Loki. Eating lunch with Thor and his idiotic friends would be uncomfortable, but nothing too much.

Not compared to Laufey’s wrath.

Thus Loki made up his mind. “Fine. I’ll do it.” He said. “They’ll probably tell me that I can’t sit there anyway.”

Sigyn smirked. “Have fun. And if you say one word to Fandral about me I’ll kill you.”

The next day Loki was walking through the cafeteria. He hadn’t been there in a few weeks, he’d been too busy studying and taking care of club activities. He also didn’t eat lunch anymore. His body had gotten used to two randomly placed meals throughout the day, and sure he’d gotten a little skinnier, but he was fine with that.

He hadn’t worn anything special. Just his favorite black skinny jeans along with a long sleeved black tee-shirt for Loki’s favorite band.

Loki’s spied Thor’s table, and only Thor and Steve Rogers were present.

They both looked up when Loki approached. Loki internally smirked. He would ask if he could sit, they would say no and then he could go study. Sigyn was such an idiot.

“Can I sit here?” Loki asked in his smoothest voice.

“Of course.” Steve Rogers said as he cleared the seat next to him. “Please do.”

Loki frowned. This wasn’t expected. Thor was smiling at him from his place across from them.

Loki sat down. Next to him Steve was getting out his lunch.

Steve Rogers was also in the football team, but he was quite an accomplished artist. Loki enjoyed going to the art department and seeing Steve’s paintings. They were always beautiful.

“So about the freshman on the team, do you think we should let him play?” Thor asked Steve. “He’s really showing potential, and the Guardians aren’t a very good team.”

Steve was pondering. “I want to see how he acts at practice today. I’ll know if I want him to play then.”

Loki reached down into his backpack and pulled his European history textbook out and set it on the table so that he could read. He was reading about the middle Ages right now, and he really liked it.

Loki immersed himself in descriptions of the guild process, and tried to paint a picture of the medieval economy in his mind. It was calming considering the proximity of Thor Odinson.

It took Loki a moment to realize that people were saying his name.

“Loki? “ Steve was asking.

“Yes?” Loki said as he looked up and realized that the table was full now. Tony Stark sat on Steve’s other side, Thor was flanked by Sif and Fundal. Bruce Banner was sitting on Loki’s other side.

“Are you going to eat?” Steve asked.

Loki shook his head. “Nope. I’ve got too much to do.”

“Amen to that! People are busy Steve. Do you understand why I can’t take the time out of my day to eat?” Tony asked from Steve’s other side.

Tony Stark was a scientific prodigy at the school. He was also the orphan son of Howard Stark, so this group of people had some crazy parties at Stark’s house. Loki had gone to a couple, they were a bit tame for him but there had always been an abundance of alcohol and Loki liked that.

“You have no excuse Tony.” Steve said in a reprimanding tone. The he turned back to Loki. “Do you want some of my turkey sandwich?” He asked.

Loki looked at the half of sandwich Steve was offering him. “No thanks.” He said. It looked like Steve had fit half of a turkey in there. “I’m not into tryptophan.”

Steve laughed. “That’s funny. By the way Loki, I really liked your poetry. It was really moving.”

Loki had recently had his poetry published in the school newspaper.

Loki smiled. “Thank you. I really liked your newest artwork. It poses such an important question and viewpoint.” Loki said as he gestured with his hands. “I’ve never thought about war pictures as beautiful, but then I thought why can’t they? What is beauty if not both pain and love?”

Steve smiled. “Right! And your poems, they were so dark but also so motivational. How did you get the inspiration for them? Because I could never create anything so morbid without it getting too heavy.”

Loki smiled. “It was from personal experience.” He said. “A lot of my writing comes from that.”

Steve looked sad for a moment. “Well I think that’s true art. And I hadn’t gotten a chance to tell you.”

“I agree with Steve.” Thor said from his place opposite from them. “I thought your poetry was masterful.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. Thor didn’t strike him as a poetry reader. Or someone who reads in general.

Sif patted Thor’s shoulder as she looked at Loki. “Indeed. I liked it as well.” She said. “Tell me Loki, what has brought you here today?”

I lost a bet was on the tip of Loki’s tongue. But then he decided on “The Chinese club has taken over the library and it was distracting me.”

Everyone seemed confused. “What?” They asked.

“The Chinese club is building their homecoming float in the library. And it is incredibly annoying to try and read while they all gossip to each other.” Loki said. And Loki wasn’t lying. The Chinese club was always in there making a racket these days. Luckily they hadn’t been there when Sigyn had cornered him.

“Why are they in there?” Thor asked.

“Because their float is too big for the Chinese room.” Loki said. “I should have the Latin club build their float in there for good measure. But I’m too kind for that.”

Loki was also president of the Latin club. He was quite proud of that fact.

“I always see you wearing togas with them.” Thor said to Loki. “It is odd to see you not wearing black.”

Loki gulped. Wearing togas was nearly the nerdiest thing he did. It didn’t really fit with his whole image either. But it was a part of him. He was happy when he was goofing off in his toga with the Latin club.

“Ah Thor. The plural of toga, is togae.” Loki said.

Thor grinned. “My apologies Loki.” He said. “Togae.” He said.

Loki smiled back at him. Unable to resist Thor’s charm. It wasn’t fair. Why did Sigyn have to do this to him? After a month he would have to leave. It wouldn’t be good for Loki’s heart to be broken by this man.

Loki turned his attention back to his book. Only for Thor to interrupt him again.

“Are you reading for Mr. Lensherr’s class?” Thor asked.

Erik Lensherr teaches honors English. Both Loki and Thor have that class.

“No. This is for European History.” Loki said. “Lensherr’s class is so mind-numbingly easy that I can read in moments.”

Thor grinned. “I am not so talented with my words.”

Loki wondered why Thor was doing this. Why was Thor talking to him? And why had they let him sit with them? They were the most popular people in the school. Loki was anything but.

Sure, Loki was very well known. He was the kid who wore the black clothing and hung out with the other losers. He was the one who was sexually ambiguous and morally unknown.

But he was also in the top three percent of their very large class academically. And after becoming president of two clubs no one knew what to think of him now. Because he didn’t do drugs or alcohol anymore. Or at least he kept it under wraps so that no one found out about it.

But still. Loki did not belong here among these strangers.

Loki passed the rest of lunch reading about medieval guilds. But with his heart mildly racing every time he heard Thor’s deep voice and laugh.

Later that afternoon Loki stepped into Lensherr’s class, and he took his customary seat next to the window. He was good at English, and liked to look outside instead of listening to the teacher drone on and on about the holocaust.

Loki was already staring out the window and reliving his few spoken words with Thor when he heard someone sit in the desk next to him.

Nobody sat next to him, everyone preferred to sit in the front so that they could ogle the teacher. Lensherr was not an ugly man.

Thor smiled from the seat next to Loki. “Hello Loki.” He said. “I didn’t think you would mind if I sat here, after all no one sits here anyway.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “No I don’t mind at all. It is just odd. You have not sat there before.”

Thor’s smile didn’t falter. He didn’t say anything he just got his notes out and paid attention to Lensherr as he started lecturing about the damn holocaust.

Loki didn’t hate the holocaust or anything, he agreed with everyone that it was a tragedy. But he knew history, and there were other instances in history that were largely ignored. People had been ethnically cleansed in Bosnia, Darfur and the Central African Republic. But the teachers only talked about the holocaust.

“Don’t you write anything?” Thor whispered to Loki.

“I don’t have to. I’ve already read the entire textbook. I understand everything Lensherr teaches, and I’ve studied the holocaust enough to not need Lensherr lecturing me about it.” Loki said.

“Is that because you’re president of the history international club? Have you already learned about the holocaust?” Thor asked.

Loki’s heart thudded. Thor knew that Loki was president of the history club. Thor _knew_ about him. Which was not that big of a deal, everyone knows about Loki. But the fact that it was Thor, the most popular guy in school and Loki’s crush made it all the more important.

Loki smiled at Thor. “Partly.” He said. He was going to say more until Lensherr interrupted them.

“Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson, please pay attention.” He said sternly his electric blue eyes staring at them.

Loki felt himself blushing as everyone in the class whipped around to look at Loki and Thor. There were varying levels of surprise at seeing Thor next to Loki.

They did look a little strange. Thor was big blond and happy, and Loki was small and pale and wearing a lot of black. They were the last two people that would be talking to each other in class during a lecture.

They were silent throughout the rest of class, and Loki left before Thor could say anything else to him.

The next day Loki showed up once again. This time he carried a manila folder with him.

Steve and Thor smiled when Loki approached their table. “Hi Loki.” They said as Loki sat down.

Loki sat and smiled. “Hello.” He said as he opened the manila folder.

Inside were blueprints and plans for a chariot that a sophomore in the Latin club was going to build. They had been challenged by their rival High School, DC High to a chariot race and Loki didn’t want to lose. Although he couldn’t build the chariot.

The sophomore making the chariot was named Angerboda and wanted to become some sort of engineer or a construction worker. Loki didn’t know, nor did he ever want to pursue that career path. But as the president of the Latin club he had to get check the plans to make sure that it was safe.

Loki spread the blue prints out in front of him as Thor and Steve started talking about football. Apparently the kid that had been talking about was doing really well and was going to play at the football game.

Loki examined the plans that Angerboda had drawn up and the safety regulations that he had and was trying to understand it.

Tony Stark sat down next to Steve and started to complain, until he saw the plans in front of Loki. And in a moment that had Steve and Thor wanting to recruit onto the football team Tony was seated on Loki’s other side.

“Are those blue prints?” Tony asked as he lifted one.

“Yes.” Loki said miserably as he snatched it back. “I’m trying to check and be sure that it fits in with safety regulations. Although I can’t understand it.”

“Who drew these?” Tony asked. “And why are you building a chariot?”

“I’m president of the Latin club.” Loki explained. “And DC challenged us to a chariot race. So I have to build a chariot. But luckily Angerboda is doing it for me.”

“Well Angerboda is missing out. There is so much that can make this chariot so much better.” Tony said. “For starters…”

Loki gave Tony a blank look as Tony rambled on about chariot parts and drive shafts.

“Look, its fine. It’s going to be built, and hopefully we beat DC. That’s all that matters.” Loki said.

“No. I don’t think you understand, I may never get the chance to build a chariot. You have to let me do this. Think of it as the beginning of our friendship gift. This is great, usually I have to buy friends. But with you I can probably do so with manual labor.” Tony said. “And I like you. You’ve got this whole ‘dark brooding’ thing going, but you aren’t like anyone else. Plus you’re an orphan like me, and-“

“Tony.” Loki said. “You don’t have to build a chariot to be my friend. And you have to be a part of the Latin club to build the chariot.”

“Oh well then, how much are dues? Because I want to join.” Tony said.

Loki raised his eyebrows. “It’s fourteen dollars.” He said. “And that covers the cost of your shirt.”

“Do you guys have toga parties? Because I love toga parties.” Tony said. “I think you’ve been to one, in fact I distinctly remember you crowd surfing in a toga, and I’m pretty sure I saw a tattoo. But that could have been the alcohol.”

“Tony. I think you’re scaring Loki.” Steve said from the other side of Loki.

Tony stood up. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed Loki two twenties. “Here, keep the change. You can buy actual food with it. You’re too skinny.”

“I don’t need charity.” Loki said as he handed the other twenty back to Stark. “I work two jobs to support myself, I don’t need hand-outs.”

“Then buy a sexy toga. Because if I’m going to build a chariot for you, you better show up at my next toga party.” Tony said. “And here’s my number, tell me when you need the chariot.”

“Angerboda really wants to build it. So you’ll have to work with him.” Loki said.

“That’s fine.” Tony said. “And I want to go to the convention with you all.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. Latin convention was the biggest gathering of geeks, linguistic geeks. Not geeks like Tony Stark.

“I want to go too.” Thor said from his spot. “I want to wear a toga.”

“It’s a lot more than wearing a toga. It’s a celebration of the Latin language, and of the culture of Ancient Rome.” Loki said. “I think you would be incredibly bored.”

“I won’t. I’ll even join Latin club.” Thor said.

Loki raised his eyebrows. “That is extraordinary. If you joined Latin club then our numbers would increase a lot.” Loki said. “And I’m afraid that can’t happen. There are a lot of kids in there who get bullied, and if the star quarterback joins then that would cause them a lot of stress.”

“Thor has never bullied anyone!” Sif said in defense from next to Thor.

“I’m not saying that he did. But there are a lot of kids who have been bullied by the football team, and if Thor joined then they would feel threatened.” Loki explained.

Thor was about to say something, he looked mildly offended, and he had a right to be.

But then a hand landed on Loki’s shoulder.

It was Angerboda. The energetic sophomore building the chariot.

“Hi Loki!” He said brightly. “It was really hard to find you, I didn’t know you were friends with the football team. That’s super cool. Anyway, did you look over my plans? Do you like it?”

Loki looked down at the blue prints as Angerboda took the seat next to him. “I wasn’t sure about this part, I don’t know what it’s called but Tony thinks it can be improved.”

Tony stood up and returned to push Bruce out of the seat next to Angerboda. “Hi. I’m Tony Stark, I’m going to help you make this bitch. It’s going to be the best chariot ever.”

Angerboda’s smile was contagious. “Oh my god! I get to work with Tony Stark! Your model jet won the science fair last year!”

“Yes. Now I’m in the Latin club.” Tony said. “And I have to ask, if Thor joined the Latin club would you feel threatened?”

“No way!” Angerboda said to Thor. “You’re so good, I’ve been to every home game! It’d be so cool if you were in the Latin club!”

Thor sent a smug look to Loki. “When is the next meeting?” Thor asked. “Because Tony and I are going to attend.”

“It’s next week after school on Tuesday.” Loki said. “Can you make it with football practice?”

Thor smiled. “Of course. On Tuesday our practice starts at four.”

Loki glared at Thor. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. His life was fairly isolated, he had his clubs and Sigyn and a few other friends, and Thor had never been a part of it. But now Thor and Tony were seemingly taking over his life.

“Hey calm down.” Stark said. “Your pretty face will get stuck like that. Thor isn’t going to steal anyone’s lunch money. And if he does, I’ll reimburse the kid.”

“Okay.” Loki said as he rubbed his temples. “Tell me your tee shirt sizes.”

Loki stepped into Lensherr’s class and took his customary seat. His green eyes looked out the glass of the window, and he sighed quietly as he crushed the longing in his heart.

“Hello Loki.” Thor said as he sat next to Loki.

“You’re still sitting by me.” Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

Thor smiled like an idiot. “I like this seat.” He said. “It has a nice view.”

Loki smiled. “I like looking out the window too.” He said.

They behaved during the rest of the class, and Lensherr didn’t call them out. But people still watched them.


	2. I promise I'm not as nerdy as I sound. Just kidding I totally am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving all the positive feedback on this! Thanks everyone! I hope that everyone will continue to like it.

Two days later, Loki missed lunch. History International club was meeting that afternoon and Loki liked to meet with the student presenting the lunch before to make sure that all the information they were going to present was correct and all the food they had prepared was up to school standards.

This week the presenter was a junior named Clea. She had purple hair and was one of Dr. Strange’s star students. She was also in the Latin club with Loki, and Loki knew first hand that Clea was smart.

“I had so much fun researching about Romania, did you know that they don’t know their population?” Clea was saying to Loki and Dr. Strange. “They don’t because of all the unrest in that region, they haven’t been stable enough for a census. It’s so interesting.”

Loki smiled but remained silent as Dr. Strange spoke. “Yes Clea, the current state of Romania is interesting. As is all of Eastern Europe.”

Usually Loki found himself enjoying these conversations, but this time he found himself worrying about Thor. Would Thor be upset that Loki hadn’t told them he wouldn’t be there? Should Loki have said something?

Then Loki remembered that this was his life, and no one else needed to worry about him. Thor could just socialize with his football friends. He’d probably be glad to be rid of Loki.

With that Loki focused on the task at hand, and once he was done checking the food he went to leave. “Your presentation is perfect.” He told Clea with a smile. “Everyone is going to love it.”

“Thanks Loki!” Clea said with her own matching smile as she picked up her back pack and followed Loki out of the door.

She followed Loki down the hall. Talking animatedly about all he had learned about Romania. Loki couldn’t help smiling as she listed facts.

They rounded a corner, and ran into Steve, Tony and Thor. They all looked up as Loki and Clea walked past them.

“Hey Loki, did you ditch us for beautiful here?” Tony asked as he shook Clea’s hand.

Clea blushed. “I know who you are.” She said shyly. “You’re dating Steve Rogers.”

Loki laughed behind his fist as Tony sputtered. “I am not _just_ dating Steve Rogers! I built a model jet that won the science fair!” Tony said. “I’ve built jet packs that actually fly. I am talking Star Wars shit.”

Loki grinned. “You’ll have to show me the jet packs. Because I don’t believe you.”

“I have yet to see them as well.” Thor said as he moved Steve closer to Tony and stood on Loki’s side.

“Well then I’ll have to throw a jet pack party.” Tony said. “And you have to come.” He said as he punched Loki lightly on the arm.

Clea grinned brightly. “You should steal one and bring it to the history international club.” She said excitedly as she grabbed Loki’s arm.

“You overestimate my abilities Clea, I couldn’t possibly steal Tony Stark’s nonexistent jet packs.” Loki said.

Clea smirked at him. “I know about you Laufeyson, and you have definitely stolen bigger things than that.”

Loki felt himself blush as he laughed on instinct. “Don’t believe everything you hear.” He said as he ruffled Clea’s hair. “But regardless of what I have or haven’t stolen, I don’t do that anymore.”

Loki looked up at the clock. “It’s nice to see you guys, but I have to get to class now.”

And with a smile Loki left them and went to his next class.

This time when Loki stepped into Lensherr’s class Thor was already seated in the desk next to Loki’s usual lonely spot. Loki pursed his lips at the sight.

“So you weren’t at lunch today.” Thor said as Loki sat down.

“There are many days where I don’t eat lunch.” Loki said as he pulled out his English book.

“But today you were with that girl, Clea. Are you two dating?” Thor asked.

A cynical bark of laughter flowed out of Loki’s mouth. “No!” He said between giggles. “She is only a year younger than me, but mentally she is like a middle school kid. I could never date anyone so immature.”

It was also preposterous that Thor should think that, considering the fact that Loki really _really_ liked Thor.

Upon Thor’s still confused look Loki explained, “Clea is in the history international club. And today she is going to present Romania to the club. I was checking her power point to make sure that it was all correct and unbiased information. Because it’s really important to make sure that the students don’t give out false information. Because they only have what they learned in America to judge other countries, and I want them to have a better understanding of the world at large.”

Loki took a deep breath and realized that he had just spoken as fast as Tony Stark did whenever the man got on one of his scientific rants. How embarrassing. And Thor probably hadn’t listened to the whole spiel.

“Sorry that must have been incredibly boring to hear-“Loki said quickly.

“No of course not. I agree with you. I think that international histories should be implemented in schools like your club. It would make us a lot more tolerant as a society.” Thor said. “If students learned from a younger age not to fear those who are different, then being gay wouldn’t be such a big deal. Or even being different in general.”

A big grin spread over Loki’s face. “It must be hard for you to watch your friends be treated with such disrespect for their sexualities and relationship. At least my friends are used to judgment and ridicule.” He said.

Thor’s face was unreadable, and momentarily Loki wished that he knew Thor better because then he could better guess what was causing him to act so distressed.

“Is your club meeting after school today?” Thor asked.

“Yes it is. In Dr. Strange’s room. Am I to guess that you’ll attend?”

“Yes you are. I want to learn about Romania.” Thor said in a resolute voice, and Loki had a momentary understanding of why everyone on the football team seemed to love and respect Thor.

“Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson, please try to pay attention to the lecture instead of to each other.” Lensherr called from the front of the room. “We are going to analyze this poem and find how it symbolically related to the death camps of the holocaust.”

Loki sighed in frustration and beside him Thor chuckled as he flipped to the page.

After school Loki was going to Dr. Strange’s room when he heard some cheer leaders whispering to each other. He would have passed by them, but they said his name.

“Loki.” They said.

Loki knew this girl, it was Amora. She had a rich father, and while Loki knew that rich parents didn’t always influence the personality of the child it had definitely affected Amora in a negative way. She was one of the most entitled girls at the school, and she had alienated Sigyn from the pom squad for as long as Loki could remember.

“Amora.” Loki said.

“Why do you sit with Thor and his friends?” She asked. “Aren’t you supposed to sit with the Goths and druggies? Or are you too good for them because you’re smart now?”

“I’ve always been smart. I just apply myself now. And why I sit with them is no concern of yours.” Loki said. “I have to go now.”

He did have to go. At this rate he would be late to the club that he was in charge of. And he wanted to know if Thor would really show up.

Loki stepped into the room to find it almost full, and Thor was there. The sophomore and freshmen in the front smiled and said, “Loki!” As he walked in.

Loki smiled back. “Hey guys. Who wants to learn some Romanian history?” He asked.

“I do!” A sophomore yelled. “I am beyond ready.”

Loki laughed. “All right then. I won’t be long then. I just have a few announcements.”

Loki pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. When he looked up to see if everyone was paying attention to him he noticed that Thor was looking at him with an intensity that caused Loki’s stomach to experience a falling sensation.

“Okay, so I’ve secured a second sponsor, and you all know what that means.” Loki said with a grin and waited for all the regular members of the club to figure it out.

Peter Quill was first. “Oh my god, we’re getting free tee shirts.” He said with a yell.

Loki smiled. “Yes we are.”

The room erupted into cheers. Because someone had designed a really quirky history international club shirt and now no one would have to pay for it. Loki didn’t feel right about asking members of his clubs to pay for things. Money was such an all-encompassing problem now, and he wanted the people in his clubs to feel unburdened by his club.

“And in other news, one of our members won an essay contest.” Loki said as he gestured to Natasha Romanov. “Natasha sent an essay to the foreign student scholarship group, and she won a hefty scholarship. So take a moment to congratulate her if you can.”

Natasha grinned from her spot next to Clint. “Thank you.” She said to Loki. “But no matter what you say, I will never write like you.”

Loki waved his hand. “Nonsense.” He said.

“The foods ready, and I can start presenting whenever you’re ready.” Clea said from her spot.

“Our next meeting is in two weeks. Angerboda will be presenting about Greece. We look forward to it.” Loki said as he nodded to Angerboda. “I’m done.” He said and immediately everyone was up and getting some food.

Loki took a small helping of everything, making sure that there was enough for everyone. Until Clea took his plate and piled more food on it. “You need to eat more.” She said as she handed it back to him.

Loki smirked. “Never.” He said in a mock German accent.

Loki sat down in the desk next to where Thor was sitting. “Do you feel enlightened yet?” He asked as he tried to unscrew his water bottle.

“I already do.” Thor smiled as he took the water bottle out of Loki’s hands and opened it. “I’m glad that you guys are getting free shirts, it must be nice for them to be free.” Thor said as he handed the bottle back to Loki.

Loki tried to ignore the flutters in his chest. That was such a masculine and chivalrous thing to do, and it was causing weird things to happen with Loki’s heart.

Thor and Loki got silent as Clea began to present about Romania.

Loki smiled throughout the whole thing. Clea had done a wonderful job researching, and her traditional Romanian cuisine was wonderful. She looked so bright and vibrant with her energy flowing out of her combined with her purple hair. She was beautiful and Loki wondered if this was how it felt to have a younger sister.

After the meeting Loki told Clea that she did a magnificent job, and then he turned to find Thor standing behind him.

“Did you learn about Romania?” Loki asked.

“I did. And I want to sign up for a country.” Thor said.

“You do?” Loki asked.

“Of course.” Thor said. “Is anyone doing Sweden? Because I have a lot of family there, and my Mom would be really happy if I did a lot of research on it.”

“Nope. Someone took Denmark, but no one is doing Sweden.” Loki said.

Thor’s smile was infectious. “Good.” He said. “And thank you for letting me come.” He said.

Loki smiled. “I try to create an atmosphere where everyone feels safe and like they belong in my clubs.” Loki explained.

“That’s so awesome.” Thor said. “I’d love to stay, but football practice starts in twenty minutes.”

Loki laughed. “The meeting is over, there’s no need for you to stay. Have a good practice.”

Thor seemed to be looking around at all the people still milling about the room before his eyes returned to Loki. “Do you want to go to football practice?” He asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows. “No. Why would I? Organized sports are so facetious and I don’t like supporting them.” He said.

“What about being open and accepting to all?” Thor asked with his own smirk. “Shouldn’t you include sports in that? And besides, anyone who shows up to watch practice on Thursdays gets a free ticket to the game.”

Thor did have a point. “Fine. But I’m not staying the whole time. I have to work a late shift tonight.”

Thor smiled. “Tony always shows up, you can sit with him.”

And they left the history international club together. The people they passed in the hall stared. It was still odd to see them together.

Loki couldn’t hide the little giddy feeling in his heart. He’d always wanted to see Thor in action and he was excited to get the chance to.

Loki followed Thor, and as they walked to the stadium they passed several people who all said hi to Thor and eyed Loki suspiciously.

Loki was used to people gawking at him, he knew that he didn’t fit any sort of norm. And Loki liked the attention. Laufey had never given Loki any second-thoughts, and it gave Loki a little bit of a rush knowing that people at school thought he was interesting enough to stare at.

He would have to walk around campus with Thor more often.

They arrived at the stadium, and Loki looked and sure enough Tony Stark was sitting in the bleachers with his science books scattered all around him.

“Hey Tony.” Loki said as he sat next to the soon to be scientist.

“Loki!” Tony said as he smiled brightly. “Was eating lunch with me not enough for you? Did you feel the need to stalk me and spend as much time with me as you could?”

Loki laughed. “Nope. I simply wanted to annoy you.”

“Well you’ll have to try harder than that. There is nothing I like more than a beautiful persons company.” Tony said as he took Loki’s hand and kissed the top of it.

Loki ripped his hand out of Tony’s. “Please don’t touch me. I don’t want to think about where else your lips have been.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, so you don’t want to touch Steve’s—“

“Oh my god stop.” Loki said. “I have a hard enough time thinking of Steve Rogers doing anything sexual.”

“Oh. So you’re not here to ogle my Steve.” Tony said. “Then may I ask, who has attracted your attention?”

“No one.” Loki said quickly, too quickly.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “So you fancy someone. That’s so awesome.” Tony said as he rubbed his hands together. “If even you can’t resist the charm of a football player then that makes it okay for the rest of us.”

“I’m Loki Laufeyson. I don’t _fancy_ anyone. I’m too badass for that.” Loki said.

“No arguments here, but you are still human.” Tony reminded Loki. “Even you can like someone.”

Loki was silent. “Is it true that on Thursdays anyone who watched practice gets a free ticket for the game?” Loki asked changing the subject.

“Yes it is!” Tony said. “In fact, here comes the assistant coach. He hands out the free tickets.”

Mr. Barnes was the assistant football coach as well as a history teacher of one of the required courses at Marvel high. Loki had been in his class when he was a freshmen. Around the time when Loki was changing for the better.

Mr. Barnes came up to Tony and Loki. “Hey Tony.” He said as he handed a ticket to Tony. “And it’s nice to see you Loki. I’ve been wondering when you would make it out to a football game.”

Loki took the ticket. He would have to ask Sigyn for time off tomorrow if he was to go to the game.

Sigyn was Loki’s boss at the grocery store where they both worked. Having your best friend for a boss had its ups and downs. She could give him time off if he asked, but she was acutely aware of Loki’s schedule because of when he asked time off.

Loki would have to make up a lie for tomorrow. Otherwise Sigyn would know that he was going to the game and to ogle Thor.

“So will I see you tomorrow?” Tony asked as he slipped the ticket into his wallet. “Because I think you’d love football games. I know you really like violence and all that.”

Loki laughed. Tony Stark was distracting him from watching Thor. But Loki did enjoy something about talking to the genius. He hadn’t ever expected to be friends with this strange little man.

“I like knives.” Loki said. “I’ve learned how to throw them, I took some classes over last summer and this summer. But I don’t enjoy hurting people.”

Tony gaped. “You know how to throw knives?”

“Of course.” Loki said. “I love it.”

Tony smiled. “You know you just turned even more sexy and badass in my eyes? Too bad I’m taken, because I would love to see how kinky you are in bed.”

Loki laughed hysterically and covered his face in his hands. “Oh god.” He said. All the football players on the field looked up to see Loki losing his shit between laughs and Tony Stark looking really smug. Thor and Steve looked rather interested and disapproving at the same time.

“So you are really kinky in bed?” Tony asked. “Because I bet I could talk Steve into a three way.”

“No. Under no circumstances will I ever sleep with you.” Loki said. “And what I do in bed is nothing you need to worry about.”

Tony hummed. “You’re still really bad ass.” He said.

Both Tony and Loki looked down to see the football players in some sort of formation. Steve and Thor both seemed to be the ones in charge.

“Do you understand anything about football?” Loki asked.

“Not a clue.” Tony said. “I cheer with everyone else and make sure Steve sees me do it.”

Loki nodded. “Seems fine to me.”

“So if Thor sees you cheering then everything will be fine.” Tony said with a sly grin sent Loki’s way.

Loki didn’t fall for it. “Why would Thor need to see me cheering?” Loki asked.

“Never mind.” Tony said as he grinned.

Silence fell around them, but Loki didn’t really care. It was nice to just sit and watch Thor for a few minutes. Loki would probably spend a large part of the evening on his feet. He had to work at the grocery store tonight, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. But he needed the money.

The time came for Loki to leave, and with a whispered goodbye to Tony Loki left. He had to get home put his uniform on and eat a snack before working. Thor waved as Loki left and Loki ignored the fluttering in his chest as he did so.

The next day at lunch Loki strode through the cafeteria feeling a little more lifeless. He’d had to work until one am, and had homework after that. All he wanted to do was crawl into a dark corner and sleep. But if he skipped school every day that he worked late then he would never be at school.

He sat down at Thor and Steve’s table and they both smiled at him.

“It was nice to see you at the practice yesterday.” Steve said. “I was worried that Tony would start to feel a little lonely.”

“Oh no. He was the opposite of lonely.” Loki said with a smirk as he remembered Tony making him laugh really hard.

Steve blushed epically. “Oh yeah. He told me about that…” He looked anywhere else but Loki.

“I take it that you’re not interested in a three way then?” Loki said with an evil smirk.

Thor sputtered and almost choked on the baked potato he was eating. “What?” He all but yelled causing the cafeteria to look at their table.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor.

“No no, I’m sorry. But one crazy genius is enough in my life.” Steve said. “Not that you’re crazy, you’re awesome and I really like your poetry and what you’re doing with your clubs. But you aren’t what I want, and I would feel really bad because it would feel really wrong doing anything like that to you when I know—“

“What Steve is saying is that he and Tony are just so happy together.” Sif said really fast from Thor’s other side. Thor for his part still looked to be having some sort of aneurism. Loki was wondering if he should get the nurse because that vein pulsing in his neck did not look good.

“I was joking.” Loki laughed. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I have never had a three way. They scare me.”

“Don’t worry. You’re still super badass.” Tony said as he sat down on Steve’s other side.

And with that the moment was defused and everyone talked more easily.

That day in Lensherr’s class Thor moved his desk closer to Loki’s. He only grinned broadly at Loki when he raised his eyebrows.

Loki understood when Lensherr had started lecturing.

Thor leaned over and whispered, “Are you going to the game tonight?” He asked.

Loki raised his eyebrows. “And watch a team of barbarians’ battle for a ball with another team of barbarians? No thank you.” He said.

Thor smiled. “It’s not just that, didn’t the Romans have cultural traditions like that? Shouldn’t you partake of your own?” He asked.

Loki hmphed. Thor did have him there. “I’ve never been before and none of my friends ever go.” He all but whined into Thor’s ear.

“Tony and Angerboda are always there.” Thor whispered. “You can sit with Angerboda if Tony is too much for you.”

Loki frowned. “Stark is fine. I think he’s funny.” When Thor grinned victoriously Loki sighed. “ _Fine._ I’ll go. But I don’t see why I have to.”

“I think you’ll love it!” Thor whispered a little too loudly causing everyone in the room to turn and stare at them.

“Mr. Odinson, I don’t like my desk being moved. And I don’t think Mr. Laufeyson likes it when you distract him from my class.” Lensherr said.

Lensherr could not be more wrong. Loki thought as Thor blushed fiercely.

“Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson, I would like to speak to both of you after class.” Lensherr said.

Loki’s heart sank. There goes his 4.0 GPA. Now his honors English teacher hates him.

“Yes Sir.” Loki and Thor both said.

They managed to not talk to each other for the rest of the class, and afterward they both stood at Lensherr’s desk.

“So you two have only recently started sitting together.” Lensherr said. “And I like that you two are friends, but you cannot seem to stop paying attention to each other and I fear that my lectures are more important.”

“So I’m going to assign you two an extra assignment.” Lensherr said. “Here is my copy of _The Sunflower._ I want you two to read it and write a paper about your opinions. Believe me, you’ll have some. You two have to work together on this, one paper. And it is due in two weeks. Good luck.”

Loki was excited. Maybe this book would have something to do with anything other than the Holocaust! As they were walking out the door Loki all but ripped the book out of Thor’s hands and he read the summary really fast in the hall. Thor stood there just watching him.

Loki shoved the book back into Thor’s hands. “It’s about the holocaust.” He said glumly.

“I’m sorry.” Thor said as he put the book in his backpack. “But I’m glad that we get to work together. It could be fun.”

Loki frowned. “It’s the holocaust. But I’ll try to remain optimistic. Here, give me your phone. I’ll put my number so that we can coordinate when we’re going to work together.” Loki said.

He put his number in Thor’s phone, and added the creepiest emoticons next to his name that he could find in a few seconds.

“Give me yours, I’ll put my number in.” Thor said reaching out.

Loki sighed and handed his less expensive phone over. It was only useful for calling and texts but was incredibly durable. He had to pay for it, so he didn’t have the nice phones that everyone else in their school had.

Thor didn’t seem to mind, and added his own info. When Loki looked down Thor had added a simple ‘:)’ to his name. How fitting.

They both agreed to text each other later and Loki left for his next class.

The rest of Loki’s day passed easily and after school he went to Sigyn’s car.

He leaned in the open passenger window and smiled at her. “Sigyn.” He said.

“Loki! God damn it, you really scared me. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I can’t work tonight.” Loki said.

“Why not? Don’t tell me you’re going to get drunk, I thought that you were past that!” Sigyn said.

“No I’m not getting drunk. I’m just busy.”

Sigyn looked like she was about to say something until Loki’s phone vibrated, he pulled it out and saw a text from Thor. He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face when he saw the text.

“Oh.” Sigyn said with her own creeping in. “I see. Well have fun.” She smirked at him. “Tell me about it later.”

Oh. Sigyn thought that he was hooking up with someone. Well, it gave him an excuse not to work. He wouldn’t correct her. He hadn’t had sex in over a year, she was probably happy that he was.

Loki didn’t like just mindlessly hooking up with someone though, it sounded nothing like his image but he did not care for sex like that. He wanted to know who the person was, he wanted to love them emotionally so that he could love them physically.

Loki left Sigyn in her car and he checked his phone. Thor’s text was telling Loki where Tony would meet him and when.

Loki smiled. Maybe tonight would be fun.

Loki went home and passed out for several hours until it was time to meet Tony and he did so. He got up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked his phone. He had fifteen minutes to meet Tony. He checked his clothes and when they didn’t look like he’d been sleeping he left.

Tony was with Bruce Banner when Loki showed up. Both of them smiled at Loki.

“Hi Loki!” Bruce said. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Loki said to Bruce.

They all went up in the stadium and took their seats. The people sitting near them gave Loki a few strange looks, and Loki worried momentarily that he had drooled on his shirt or done something equally mortifying.

Then he realized that Thor was waving at him from down on the field. Which was embarrassing enough. But when he knew he had caught Loki’s attention he didn’t stop, no he waved even wider and smiled.

Loki gave the smallest wave back and that seemed to appease Thor.

“We’re working on an extra-credit project together.” Loki said to Bruce and Tony.

“Whatever you tell yourself bro.” Tony Stark said with a grin. “I remember when Steve used to get that excited whenever I showed up at the games. T’was a good time.”

Loki frowned. “How long have you and Steve been together?” He asked.

“One year and four months.” Tony said with pride. “And I’m super proud of us. More proud of me though, I’m super bad at relationships and somehow this one has worked out. I really like Steve.”

“We all know that you really like Steve. Why don’t you stop lying to yourself and just say that you love him?” Bruce asked.

“I’ll admit that I love Steve once you tell that red head Russian girl that you like her.” Tony yelled back.

“You like Natasha?” Loki asked with a smile. “That’s so odd, you’re so different. How did that come to be?”

“We were in the same World History class last year, now we’re taking honors Russian Lit together.” Bruce said.

Loki almost doubled over laughing. Bruce was so transparent. He was known throughout the school for his brilliant scientific achievements. Yet he was taking Russian Lit. Anyone with a brain should have figured out that he was in love with his class mate.

“That’s so sweet.” Loki said. “You took Russian Lit just so that you would have a class together.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who does it!” Bruce said in defense. “Thor—“

“Thor is about to score a touchdown, look at the field Loki!” Tony said as he grabbed Loki’s hand.

Loki knew touchdowns were good, and he knew that you had to be in an end zone to make them. But Thor wasn’t anywhere near an end zone.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked.

“Oh man, he was just so close to it that I thought he would.” Tony said. Then he quickly asked, “Do you want some popcorn? Don’t answer that, yes you do. I’m going to feed you.”

“I don’t need someone feeding me—“Loki said but Tony was gone.

That left Loki alone with Banner. Loki hardly knew Banner, and the guy didn’t talk very much. But Loki did know Natasha.

“You know that Natasha doesn’t have a boyfriend right?” Loki asked.

“I know! But she doesn’t want one. She wants to focus on going to college. She wants to focus on her future right now, not her present.” Bruce said.

“She doesn’t want some person using her for sex or not respecting her future decisions. I doubt you would do either.” Loki said. “I think Stark is right, you should try to make it work.”

“You don’t even know me.” He said.

“I know you a little bit. Natasha told me about you. How you’re going to study biology and how you want to be a scientist and a doctor.” Loki said. “And you’re taking Russian Lit just to be in the same class as a girl, I respect you.”

“Yeah. We can’t all be like you.” Bruce said with a wink. “If I had your looks and reputation I wouldn’t be making such high grades or in leadership positions.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “But then Natasha wouldn’t like you.” He said. “Because she does not like me.”

“Everyone like you.” Bruce said. “You used to be a bad boy, but now you’re a good boy.”

Loki laughed. “I’ll always be a bad boy. I’m just too tired to actually do anything bad.” He said. “And all the drugs and alcohol lost their luster after a while. It wasn’t any fun after a while.”

Bruce patted Loki on the shoulder. “I get you. Actually I don’t, I haven’t touched the stuff. But I can imagine how bad it was.” He looked closer at Loki. “Are you happy now though?”

Loki smiled faintly. “I am. I spend my time differently, _productively_ and I love it. I’m always trying to get something done, and when it is done I feel so happy.”

Bruce nodded. “I used to wonder why anyone would ever be in your clubs, but then Natasha explained how you are. You’re not just some kid who used to be hooked on drugs, you’re an incredibly strong person who has managed to reach happiness despite so many things going wrong.”

Loki grinned. “That’s a very kind thing to say. But I’m not like that.” He looked down at the field instead of looking at Bruce’s puppy eyes. “I’m just me. I’m nothing too special.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that.” Bruce said. “Not when Natasha was just telling me about how you stole a bus.”

“You stole a bus?!” Tony yelled as he sat down next to them. “Dude, you just keep outdoing yourself. Knife-throwing and bus stealing?”

“Yeah, that was a long time ago.” Loki said. “I stole the bus when I was sixteen.”

“That was only two years ago, was that sophomore year?”

“Yeah.” Loki said as he looked down at the field. Thor was getting into some sort of formation that Loki didn’t understand.

“Tony Stark!” An older woman said as she moved to stand on Tony’s other side. “Why haven’t I seen you in over a month?”

Loki looked to see an older blond woman with an old man in an eye patch in tow. Who were they and how did they know Stark?

“Sorry Mrs. Odinson, I’ve just been super busy with my newest invention. Hasn’t Thor mentioned it? It’s a jet pack.” Tony said. “I was going to bring it over and show everyone, but then I remember what Baldur did with my hovercraft.”

Loki’s jaw almost fell to the floor. These two were Thor’s parents. These two were responsible for the guy he was in love with.

“That is probably for the best. Baldur still has a couple scars from last time.” Mrs. Odinson said. Then she leaned around Tony to look at Loki and Bruce.

“Hello Bruce!” She said. And then her eyes which were remarkably similar to Thor’s were staring at Loki. “I don’t think we’ve met, are you friends with Thor?” She asked with a smile.

So Thor looked like his mother. Loki was going to remember that. “I am.” Loki said. “My name is Loki Laufeyson.” He extended his hand out for her to shake.

“Oh you’re Loki! I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally have a face for the name.” She said. “I’m Frigga, but you can call me Mrs. Odinson. Thor doesn’t like it when I let his friends call me Mom.”

Frigga seemed to be doing a deep examination of Loki and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

“Do you like cookies?” She asked.

Loki didn’t know how to tell this stranger that he had the biggest sweet tooth imaginable, so he simply said “Yeah I do.”

She smiled at him and Loki found himself wondering what it would be like to have a Mom. “I’ll make you some.” She said. “You’re so skinny, a strong gust of wind might blow you away.”

“Thanks for your concern but I don’t really need—“Loki started to say before Tony grabbed his arm really harshly.

“Loki will love to eat your cookies.” Tony said. “He loves cookies, especially when they’re made with love.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the super genius before shrugging. “Sure. I mean I’ve only ever eaten store bought cookies, but I can try home made.”

“I hadn’t had any until Steve’s Mom made me some. They’re totally worth it.” Tony said as Thor’s parents said goodbye and left.

“I’ve actually had home-made cookies before.” Loki said with a smile. “They had pot in them.”

“Of course they did.” Tony said. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? Eat some popcorn and be glad that Thor’s mom is going to make you cookies. Hers are the best, and she doesn’t put pot in them.”

“She probably puts steroids in them and that’s how Thor got so buff.” Loki said and both Bruce and Tony laughed.

They all focused back on the game, and Loki tried to understand it. Bruce and Tony were no help, and they all stood their dumbly for two quarters until Sif showed up with Fandral and began to explain how football works.

The game ended, and when Loki was about to say his goodbyes and head to his house to sleep, Sif all but grabbed him and said, “Let’s go see Thor, we like to congratulate him for a victory.”

“And we’re going to see if he feels like hanging out at my house.” Tony said.

So curious, Loki followed them down to the field where Thor was.

Thor was hoisting his helmet and cheering with the team, but once he caught sight of Loki and the others he and Steve broke away and joined the little group of friends.

Thor slung a sweaty arm around Loki’s shoulders as he stood within the circle of his friends, “Was it not magnificent?” He asked.

Loki crinkled his face at the stench of grass and sweat that was Thor, but his hair was still gold and it looked great.

Thor looked down at Loki and grinned. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked amid the congratulations and cheers.

“I did.” Loki said with an answering smile and he put his own arm around Thor’s waist.


	3. This whole 'family' thing is a little weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be longer than the original three chapter idea... I hope everyone is okay with that. :)

Loki had never imagined Tony Stark with a car.

He’d also never imagined himself riding in Tony Stark’s car.

He hadn’t thought it would be as fun as it was.

Tony drove a little car with a convertible top, and he had it down. Loki had managed to fold himself to fit in the back seat, and he was laughing hysterically as they raced down the high way. Bruce was looking as uncomfortable as possible in the seat in front of Loki and he kept asking Tony to slow down.

They were on the way to Tony’s house after the game. Thor and Steve were going to meet them there after showering and changing clothes. Tony had told Loki that there was going to be alcohol and fun.

Loki liked alcohol and fun. And he especially liked Thor.

Once they got to Tony’s house they all piled out.

Tony lived in a nice house, and Loki couldn’t help but feel a little lonely for the super genius as they approached. At least Laufey was sometimes home and the neighbors had a cat that liked Loki. Tony was probably all alone in that big nice house.

“I told Jarvis to take the weekend off, so he’s out of town with his family.” Tony said as he led Loki and Bruce inside.

Inside the house was like walking into Tony’s brain, shiny surfaces were everywhere and tablet screens were embedded into the wall. Loki passed by one screen that had blue prints of a chariot, but when he went to look closer Tony turned it off really fast.

“You’ll get your chariot in time.” Tony said. “No peeking until I’m finished.”

“Please tell me that Angerboda is slightly involved.”

“He is! Don’t mother hen him, he hates it. But I doubt you ever mother hen anyone.”

Loki smirked and the door opened and Sif and Fandral walked in. “Man Tony you cleaned. The place looks great.” Fandral said as he plopped himself down on the couch. “What are we going to watch?” He asked then he looked up and saw Loki. “Hi Loki!” He said. “It’s nice to see you.”

Loki smiled and nodded to Fandral. “Likewise.” He said.

“I have a few selections.” Tony said after Loki and Fandral’s interaction.

Loki sat down on the couch and stifled a yawn.

He was just sitting there trying to listen to Tony and the others argue about what movie they wanted to watch when the door opened and Thor and Steve walked in.

Both had showered and changed out of their football uniforms, and Loki found himself mesmerized by Thor’s wet hair. It was a tangled mess, apparently Thor had simply run his fingers through it once and called it good.

Thor plopped himself on the couch next to Loki, and his falling weight caused Loki to shift on the couch. “Well hello Thor.” Loki said.

Thor grinned at him. “Hello Loki.” He said.

Everyone else seemed to follow Thor’s lead and took their seats. Loki and Thor were the only people on their couch, Fandral and Sif both sat on the floor in front of them, and Steve and Tony sat on their own couch with Bruce sprawled on the floor in front of them.

Loki sat criss cross apple sauce on the couch and pulled his phone out to make sure no one had texted him. When he pressed a button his blank screen greeted him. His Father and Sigyn hadn’t texted. Good. He could focus on the movie now.

He put his phone back in his pocket and focused on the screen. As the movie Stark had picked started rolling Stark himself got up and started giving everyone glasses of alcohol.

When he offered Loki a glass Loki declined.

“What?” Tony said. “You’re not going to drink? I thought you were bad ass!”

Loki laughed. “I am. But if I drink right now I’ll fall asleep. And I’d rather not.”

“What? You’re a sleepy drunk?” Tony asked incredulously. “I thought those were just a myth!”

“Oh my god Stark, I don’t have narcolepsy.” Loki said with a smirk and a few giggles. “But if I drink right now I will be asleep in minutes.”

Tony Stark’s hand landed on Loki’s head and ruffled Loki’s hair. “Oh, is poor Loki-poo sleepy?” He said in a mock baby voice.

Loki laughed. “What did I say about touching me?” He said as he prodded Tony in the side.

Tony jumped away and shrieked like a little girl. So Tony Stark is ticklish. Loki would remember that.

“I don’t want to drink either.” Thor said. “Can’t risk having any positive drug tests.”

“That is the one test you don’t want a positive score on.” Loki said as he nodded and smiled at Thor.

Thor laughed, which caused little butterflies to appear in Loki’s stomach.

“No I don’t.” Thor said as he made himself more comfortable by stretching out. One of his arms going up on the back of the couch and behind Loki’s shoulders.

Loki tried not to think about how close Thor was, instead he watched the screen in front of him. He hadn’t had time in weeks to watch a movie and he had missed it a lot.

Tony and Steve settled on the couch next to each other, and Steve tried in vain to take Tony’s alcohol away. Tony decided to act like a total brat.

Loki covered his mouth as he yawned. He’d been on his feet for what felt like days and he was tired. He tried to focus on the movie for a few more minutes before he felt his head dip down onto his chest.

After a few more minutes of trying to focus his eyes on the screen he picked up a couch pillow and curled up around it and within seconds he was asleep. He was instantly dead to the world, but he felt a weird sensation of being covered. Where had that blanket come from?

“Wow he wasn’t lying when he said he was tired.” Someone was saying much later. “He looks adorable, can I take a picture of him?”

“No! That’s weird.” Someone else said.

Loki raised his head and looked around him. Where was he? He furrowed his brows and admonished himself for falling asleep in a random place. He thought he was past that.

Although as he looked around and saw Thor and the others he remembered that he was at Tony Stark’s house.

“Sorry for falling asleep.” Loki muttered as he sat up and yawned.

“There is no need to be sorry. You must have been very tired.” Thor said.

Loki tried to stand up and stretch himself out when he realized that he was covered in a blanket. Where had that come from? Instead of standing up, he got completely tangled in the thing somehow and he ended up sprawled all over the floor.

Thankfully Sif and Fandral had moved.

Loki kicked the blanket off of him, and laughed. “Oh how embarrassing. Usually I’m not like this unless I’ve had significant amounts of alcohol.” He said.

Loki also noticed that Thor had sort of dived down onto the floor and was now kneeling next to Loki. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Loki laughed and said, “Only my dignity is hurt.” He said with a smirk.

Thor didn’t respond, instead his eyes seemed glued to Loki’s lower stomach, or his crotch. Loki furrowed his brows and looked down to see what Thor was so entranced by, and he saw that his shirt had ridden up and his pants had gone down a bit and his Latin inscription tattoo was showing.

Loki laughed nervously and pulled his shirt down as he sat up. He knew that some people didn’t like tattoos, but there was no need to stare.

“What does that say?” Thor asked. His blue eyes were finally raised and staring into Loki’s green ones.

Loki smiled. “There is no such thing as satisfaction.” He said as he reached for the couch to haul himself up to his feet. Thor’s hand shot out and grabbed him, helping him stand up.

“It looks good.” Thor said. “How long have you had it?”

“Two years.” Loki said once he was standing. “What time is it?” He wondered aloud as he took his phone out. His stomach dropped when he saw the time. “Shit.” He said.

“What?” Tony asked from his kitchen. “Do you have a curfew?”

“No. But my Dad just got home from work and he hates when I wake him up.” Loki said. “I usually try to be back before now or I sleep somewhere else.”

“Well I would offer my couch, but I’m going to be in so much trouble if Jarvis sees that I’ve got random people sleeping over.” Tony said.

“I understand. I’ll call Sigyn, she’s usually cool about these things.” Loki said as he started dialing her number.

Fandral was instantly standing next to Loki. “Does Sigyn let you crawl into bed with her?” He asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Fandral. “Who wouldn’t want me crawling in bed with them?”

“You don’t have to wake Sigyn up, I imagine she is sleeping by now. You can sleep at my house.” Thor said as he clapped a big hand on Loki’s shoulder. “And tomorrow we can discuss what we’re going to do about the project.”

Loki shook his head, “Oh you don’t have to do that. Don’t worry about me, this has happened lots of times before. Heck, I’ve even crashed at Natasha’s place once or twice.”

“No really, I’m serious. I’m right here, you don’t need to go anywhere else, my parents and my brother won’t care.” Thor said. “You’re perfectly welcome.”

“Yeah, Thor’s house is awesome.” Tony said. “I’ve stayed the night before and I liked it. And his mom makes great cookies.”

Loki looked up at Thor. His heart racing. “Okay.” He said.

Thor smiled really wide and slung an arm low around Loki’s waist and guided him to the door. “We should go now, Tony needs to clean up and hide all the evidence that we were here.”

Loki couldn’t help looking around and seeing everyone was still there and didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. But he didn’t say anything about it. Because everyone seemed to be sending little glances his way. Like they expected him to bolt or something.

Loki allowed Thor to lead him outside, and he saw Thor’s car. It was a nice one. His parents must be rather wealthy and that meant that he would probably have a big house with lots of guest rooms. So Loki wouldn’t sleep in the same bed as Thor.

Loki wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He climbed into the passenger seat and Thor started the car. Thor hummed a little before asking, “What does your Dad do?”

“He works two jobs.” Loki said. “During the day he works in a bank and at night he works as a waiter.”

“Don’t you work two jobs too?” Thor asked.

Loki smiled. “I do. We both work a lot. He does it so that he can afford the life he wants after I leave, and I do it so that I can pay for college.”

Thor’s face looked troubled. “You shouldn’t have to work so hard.” He said. “I can’t imagine how you do it all, the honors classes that are ridiculously hard, the clubs that must be time consuming, and two jobs.” Thor shook his head. “It is not right.”

“It’s life Thor. And I’m fine. I don’t get as much sleep as other people, but I make up for it by passing out at friend’s houses.” Loki said with a smirk. “And I genuinely enjoy everything I do.”

That made Thor smile, and he looked like he was going to say something else until they pulled into a driveway. Loki looked out the window and his eyes widened when he took in the magnificence of Thor’s house.

“Wow. I heard you had a nice house, but this place is massive.” Loki said as he got out of the car. “Is your Dad the emperor of a small country?

“Nope. He’s a lawyer. It’s my Mom who’s a dictator.” Thor said as he motioned for Loki to follow him inside. Once they were inside, Loki almost stepped on a huge dog that was sleeping by the door.

Instead of barking like a maniac at Loki, the dog just looked up at him, judged him not to be a threat and went back to sleep. Some guard dog.

“My parents are asleep, follow me.” Thor whispered and he took Loki’s hand and led him through his dark house.

Never in Loki’s life did he think he would be sneaking through Thor’s house with Thor in the dark. It was pretty clandestine.

Loki also tried to ignore how much bigger Thor’s hand was from his own.

They passed several doors, and behind one Loki heard really loud snoring, but Thor continued on as if used to it. They reached a door with a ‘T’ hanging on it and Thor gently pushed Loki inside first before closing himself in.

Thor’s room was really big. Like the rest of the house.

Thor went and hurriedly turned a lamp on, which allowed Loki to see the rest of the room clearly.

“I thought your room would have more footballs in it.” Loki said without thinking as he looked around.

Thor laughed quietly. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I do have other interests.” He said as he sat on his bed and started taking his shoes off.

“So where am I going to sleep? Because while the floor looks soft, I haven’t slept on a floor in a while. In fact, the last time I had several drugs in my system.” Loki said.

Thor smiled up at Loki. “I thought that we could share the bed.” He said.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You did?” He asked. “Wow. I never thought that I would ever have a sleep over with Thor Odinson. Shall I paint your nails next? And will we talk about the boys that we like?”

That made Thor laugh. He patted the bed. “Come. I don’t bite. And if you are going to paint my nails I want a pretty color. Not like the black you prefer.”

Loki stepped over to the bed, but he kicked his shoes off before sitting on the other side. “Duly noted. I’ll get you some robin’s egg blue.” He said.

“Do you want something else to sleep in?” Thor asked as he eyed Loki’s tight black clothing. “I have a shirt you can borrow, although I don’t think any of my pants will fit you.”

“I’ll just sleep in my boxers then.” Loki said as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Thor’s eyes seemed to _bulge_ as Loki took his pants off, and Loki was worried that he was scaring Thor’s delicate sensibilities.

“Or I can sleep with pants on if it bothers you that much.” Loki said as he re-buttoned his jeans.

“No! No, sorry. Here, I’ll get a shirt for you. You can sleep in your boxers.” Thor said as he stood up and went to his dresser. He returned with a big green shirt. “Here you go.” He said as he handed the shirt to Loki.

Loki’s pants were back off by then, and he pulled his shirt off. So for a few seconds he was just in his underwear. As Loki put the big green shirt on Thor’s eyes did that _bulge_ thing again and he seemed really uncomfortable with Loki’s nudity. Or maybe he saw one of Loki’s other tattoos.

The shirt was really big though. Loki’s black boxers could barely be seen underneath the shirt, and he looked like some of the girls who liked to wear over-sized shirts with short shorts.

Thor coughed and said, “You look good in green. It matches your eyes.” He said as he turned around. “I’m going to change and then we can go to bed. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Loki sat criss-cross on the bed. “So your parents won’t be mad when they find me in here tomorrow will they?” he asked. “Because I can set an alarm and leave early if you need.”

“No, they’ll be fine with you in here.” Thor said. “Do you work tomorrow? Because I like to make breakfast the morning after a victory. Or, my Mom usually does. You can stay for that if you want.”

“I suppose I’ll have to put pants on for that.” Loki found himself saying without really thinking. Then he mentally face-palmed. Thor was straight, it would not do to act all sexually ambiguous around him.

Loki looked up to see Thor walking to the bed in a red shirt and some athletic shorts, but Thor’s face was flushed. Like he was embarrassed about something.

“I will have to ask you to put pants on when you’re around my Mother.” Thor said as he flopped onto the bed. He looked up at Loki from his spot. “My Mother might do something embarrassing, like take her own pants off.”

“Oh? So nudity is contagious here?” Loki said with a smile. “That’s not a bad thing.”

Thor grinned up at Loki. “Did you have fun tonight?” he asked in a somber tone.

“I did. I’m very glad that I got to go.” Loki said. “I hope that you and the team continue to have victories.”

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Won’t you go to more? You really fit in with my friends, everyone likes you. Tonight was a lot more fun with you there.”

Loki’s heart flipped and raced. He wasn’t sure what to say exactly. “Oh.” He said. “I’ll have to ask for more time off.”

Thor’s smile was bright enough to blind Loki, “You won’t regret it!” He promised.

Loki shook his head, but he smiled as he lifted the covers and curled up in Thor’s bed. He really had never thought that he would have a sleep over with Thor. This was all so unexpected, but really fun.

The next morning Loki woke up curled completely around a pillow. It was pillow that had ended up between Thor and Loki, and Loki was snuggled into it while Thor was doing his bed to crush it. One of Thor’s arms had ended up on top of Loki’s waist.

Loki would have remained blissfully asleep if not for the door opening and small feet running up to the bed.

“Thor! Thor! Thor!” A boy said. “I heard you won- who is that?”

Loki raised his head and looked over at Thor’s side of the bed where a blond boy was standing. The kid looked at least twelve, and he looked a lot like Thor. This must be Thor’s brother.

The kid was staring at Loki with the same amount of peculiarity. Thor continued sleeping.

“Hello.” Loki said as he pushed Thor’s arm off of him. “I’m Loki Laufeyson.” He said and he extended his hand for the kid to shake. Manners were never a bad idea.

The kid leaned over Thor and shook Loki’s hand. “Oh! I’ve heard about you!” The kid said as he shook Loki’s hand. “I’m Baldur.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You know me?” He asked.

“No but Thor has talked about you before. Are you his boyfriend?” Baldur asked in all seriousness. “Because I thought only boyfriends and girlfriends slept together, but if Thor likes you then it’s fine.” Baldur said.

Loki laughed. “No I am not Thor’s boyfriend.” He said.

“Mmmm.” Thor mumbled in his sleep as he reached out and tugged Loki down closer to him.

Baldur simply laughed at Loki’s expense. “You’re cuddling my brother!” Baldur laughed.

“No I’m not. He’s cuddling me. It’s a big difference.” Loki said emphatically as he pushed Thor. “Wake up. Your brother is here. Surprisingly he seems fine that I’m here too.”

Thor opened his eyes, looked down and realized that he was touching Loki and he released him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“You know, you don’t look like you ever get cuddled. You should try it. Our Mother does it to us all the time.” Baldur was saying to Loki.

“Is that so?” Loki asked as he shifted back to his side of the bed.

“Baldur, what have I told you about coming into my room this early?” Thor asked.

“I just wanted to know how you did last night. I didn’t get to go because I was at Hank’s house.” Baldur said his voice rising to a whine.

“Baldur, I thought we talked about how you need to respect Thor’s privacy, oh hello Loki.” Mrs. Odinson said as she stepped into the room. “This is a bit of a surprise.”

Loki tried not to laugh. So Thor’s Mom liked to barge in unannounced to Thor’s rooms in order to lecture Thor’s little brother about respecting privacy. That was funny.

“Hello Mrs. Odinson.” Loki said.

“You’ve met?” Thor asked as he sat up.

“Yes we have. I met Loki at the game last night. I didn’t know that you two were such good friends, but I’m glad that you’re here Loki.” Mrs. Odinson said. “I was afraid that I made too much French toast, but since you’re here I’m sure that it’s enough.”

“I wasn’t actually going to stay for breakfast—“ Loki protested.

“Nonsense. You’re here and I’m going to feed you.” She said with a smile. “You will have to put some pants on though. My husband doesn’t care for nudity at the breakfast table.”

Baldur patted Loki’s arm. “You can’t change her mind. But don’t worry, my Mom makes the best French toast.”

“Come Baldur, let’s leave Thor and Loki some privacy. I’m sure they want to get dressed without you in there.” Mrs. Odinson called from outside the room.

Loki watched Baldur pat the top of Thor’s head before leaving.

“I’m sorry about my family, they get excited really easily.” Thor said.

“They’re funny.” Loki said. “You’re lucky to have them.”

Thor smiled his dazzling perfect smile at Loki. “I am very lucky.” Thor said.

Loki gulped in the presence of Thor’s smile. Even after so much time spent near the guy it still did funny things to Loki’s heart. Loki looked away and stood up to retrieve his pants. He slipped them back on as Thor got out of the bed and started to dress for the day.

Loki put his own shirt back on and when he turned around Thor was completely dressed and grinning. “Shall we?” Thor asked as he walked to the door.

“We shall.” Loki said with a smirk and he followed Thor down the hall. The smell of toast and eggs and butter greeted Loki and Thor in when they reached the kitchen. It smelled better than anything Loki could ever hope to create in the kitchen.

He sat down next to Thor and faced Mrs. Odinson and Baldur. Thor’s father sat at the head of the table and was reading the newspaper. Loki felt incredibly out of place.

This was the picture of domestic bliss. Thor and Baldur were like two perfect blond muscular sons, Odin was a successful lawyer father and Thor’s Mom was even wearing a dress and pearls. Loki didn’t fit anywhere in the picture.

He never had.

But Loki knew by now that he would never have this. Such a cute domestic home life was not something that would ever happen for him, he was lucky enough to be alive. There was no point in being jealous of Thor and his family.

Loki focused on trying to figure out how to eat French toast. He saw everyone else using silver wear but he had never used them to eat toast before.

“It’s nice to see you again Loki.” Odin said from the head of the table. “A bit of a surprise, but it is a welcome surprise.”

Loki smiled at the old man. “Thank you for allowing me into your home.” He said smoothly.

“Anytime. I was wondering when you would show up, I’ve heard so much about you.” Odin said.

Loki raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why Odin had heard about him when there was a vibration in his pocket. He took his phone out and saw that he had two missed calls from Sigyn and she was calling him a third time.

“I’m sorry, this is important.” Loki said as he stood and answered the phone. “Hello.” He said curtly as he stepped out of the room.

“Loki!” Sigyn screamed into the phone and Loki had to hold the phone away from his ear. “Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“I just woke up.” Loki said. “I thought you would have guessed that.”

“I was really worried about you. First you ask for time off, and then you’re _not_ at your house in the morning. Where the hell are you?” Sigyn asked.

“I’m at a friend’s house.” Loki said with a smirk. “And I’m fine.”

“Did you remember to eat? You’re so skinny that you can’t afford not to eat.” Sigyn harped at him.

“Yes I ate. I had popcorn last night and now I’m having toast. French toast, which is fundamentally different and better than regular toast.” Loki said.

“Where are you getting French toast? Are you at some drug lord’s house!? Loki! I thought you were done with that stuff!” Sigyn yelled.

Loki couldn’t help laughing. “No I’m not at a drug lord’s house. I’m at Thor Odinson’s house, and as far as I know no one here is into illegal drug smuggling. But I can ask if you want me to.”

“Oh. So you’re at Thor’s house.” Sigyn said evilly. Loki knew by the sound of her voice that she was grinning.

“Yes I am. Now, about the sponsor for the Latin club, do you have any information for me?” Loki asked. “Are they in or not? Because if not then I need to set up a fund raiser.”

“They haven’t decided yet. Their kid is only a latin one they said, they don’t know if their kid is going to like it enough to donate that much money or not.” Sigyn said.

“But they have so much! Surely they could part with a couple hundred dollars, I have to pay for hotel rooms somehow.” Loki said. Loki needed money to pay for the convention that the club was going to. It was out of town and overnight and Loki had to think of ways to pay for it.

“That is exactly why I am handling this one. You’re too passionate about this, I’m level-headed. Just let me continue gently persuading them, and you can focus on being the leader. Or Mother Teresa. Whichever one you become first.” Sigyn said. “I guess I’ll let you get back to breakfast. Remember that you work tonight. I work too, you can tell me all about how you spent the first part of your weekend.”

“Oh I look forward to it. I’ll see you tonight.” Loki said as he hung up.

He stepped back into the kitchen and slid the phone back into his pocket.

“Was that your Father?” Mrs. Odinson asked. “Because they seemed very concerned about you.”

“No, that was my boss slash best friend. She gets like that sometimes. I’m lucky to have her.” Loki said as he sat down and continued to eat French toast. “This is spectacular.” He said.

That caused Mrs. Odinson to smile, and she began telling a story about how she had messed up epically when she first made the recipe.

Loki had a wonderful time at breakfast with the Odinsons and when it was over he followed Thor back to his bedroom.

Loki sat down on the edge of Thor’s bed and watched the blond man move around the room.

“So when will we work on Lensherr’s project?” Loki asked.

“I actually had an idea about it.” Thor said.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Do tell, that sounds juicy.” He said in a mock gossip tone.

Thor laughed. “I thought that we could check out the book on tape from the library, and that we could listen to it together. That way we both learn the material at the same time, instead of one of us waiting for the other to finish reading.” Thor said. “What do you think?”

Loki smiled. “I like that idea.” He said as he sat up straighter. “Do you have time this afternoon to listen to it? Or will we have to wait until tomorrow?”

“I thought I could check the audio out, we could listen to half today and then half tomorrow. And then over the week we could get together and think of our opinions on it.” Thor said. “Do you like that?”

“I do! Do you have anything to do on Wednesday?” Loki asked. “Because I don’t work that night.”

“I am free then.” Thor said with a smile. “This is going to be fun.” Thor said. “Even if it is the holocaust.”

Loki smiled back at Thor. “Shall we head to the library now?” He asked as he stood and approached Thor. “Someone might check it out before we do.”

Thor laughed. “You’re right. I bet a lot of people want it.” He said as he once again slung an arm around Loki’s waist and led him out of the room.

Loki tried to forget the tingles he felt when Thor touched him. It wasn’t proper. And he wasn’t a middle school girl, he was an incredibly tough guy. Love wasn’t his style.

But Loki had to admit as he followed Thor out of his giant house, that Thor Odinson was a great guy. Something about seeing Thor interact so lovingly with his family had warmed Loki’s heart. Thor’s nice guy exterior wasn’t just a mask that he wore. It was his real genuine self, and Loki felt like he was falling even more in love.

They both got into Thor’s car and he took them to the library. When they got there they found the audio book really easily and the retreated to one of the little couches in the library to listen to it.

The couch they sat on was really tiny. Thor had sat down first, and Loki had tried to squish himself in next to Thor, but had ended up mostly on Thor’s lap. It was a little awkward, and as Thor laughed it reverberated through Loki’s back.

Eventually they got comfortable. Loki was still almost completely on top of Thor. He hoped that no one from their school would show up and see them. Because the sight of them was really weird. And it would be really strange to explain that they were working on a project, and not on how to sit on someone’s lap 101.

Loki had to wind his arm behind the chair and behind Thor’s head and neck to keep himself balanced. So it looked like Loki was cradling Thor.

“Let’s listen to this thing.” Loki said. “Before someone sees us like this and tweets about it.”

Thor laughed and got out his headphones. He handed one to Loki and took one for himself and they started listening.

It was an interesting story. Loki hated to admit it, but he got enraptured by it and wondered what the outcome would be. It posed several questions. Was forgiveness that powerful? And who has the right to issue forgiveness?

They got half way through the book, as planned. And once they were done they talked about it a little.

Surprisingly they were agreeing on the same things. Thor thought almost the same things that Loki did. Loki liked that. Even if Thor would never love Loki the same way that Loki loved him it was good to have the same morals as a friend.

They were so excited about it that they didn’t notice when Sif called their names.

Loki’s face went blank when he did see Sif though.

“Thor? Loki?” Sif asked as she approached their little couch. “What are you two doing here?” She asked.

“We’re working on a project.” Thor said.

Sif raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve never seen you in the library before. And Loki is usually here alone.”

Sif worked part time in the library. So Loki had seen her a couple times when he had gone to the library to study.

She smiled at them. “I was just wondering who was talking up here. I’m glad, because you both look really happy.”

“It is weird.” Loki said from his spot on top of Thor. “The Holocaust was such a horrible brutal thing, yet studying it has brought us together as friends. Out of such loss and pain something good has developed.”

Thor nodded. “That is interesting to think about.” He said.

Sif looked thoughtful. “True.” She said. She waited a few moments before saying, “I have to go back to work now. It was nice seeing you two.”

They talked a little more about what they thought and then they decided to head back to their houses.

Thor drove Loki home, and once they were in Loki’s drive way he got out too. “I thought that I would walk you to the door.” Thor said as he followed Loki.

Loki bristled. He didn’t want Thor to see what kind of house Loki lived in.

“I like your house. You’ll have to show me around sometime.” Thor said once they were standing on the porch.

“Maybe.” Loki said. Then he smiled up at Thor. “Thank you for letting me stay at your house. And for forcing me to go to the football game. I had fun and I’ll go to more.”

Without thinking about it Loki reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Thor’s neck and hugged him. It was a friendly hug, Loki had done it with several of his friends. But it felt better with Thor. Maybe it was the fact that Thor’s bulk made Loki feel safe.

Or maybe it was the way Thor wrapped his own arms around Loki’s middle and pressed the side of his face into Loki’s before letting Loki go and saying goodbye.

Thor looked different as he said “I’ll see you tomorrow Loki.”

Or maybe it was just Loki’s imagination.


	4. I'm totally not staring at your chest. Or your arms. Unless you want me to, then no problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little late. My life has been slightly hectic recently. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

Sigyn was bombarding Loki with questions.

“So what is Thor’s house like?”

“Did you have sex?”

“Why were you there?”

“Does _he_ like your dragon tattoo?”

Loki was standing behind the desk with Sigyn holding his head in his hands. They were both working the customer service desk that Saturday night.

“Oh my god Sigyn. I was just hanging out with him at Tony Stark’s house, and then it got too late so I went to house instead of waking Laufey up.” Loki said.

“Wasn’t your Dad a little worried about you?” Sigyn asked.

“He texted me Saturday afternoon to make sure that I was alive. Yeah, he was really worried.” Loki said in a bitingly sarcastic tone.

Sigyn wrapped her arm around Loki’s shoulders. It felt nice, but compared to Thor’s muscled arm it felt weak. It didn’t reassure Loki as much. But Loki didn’t need physical reassurance from Sigyn, her presence was enough to calm him down.

Sigyn was a constant in his life that he had grown to really depend on. He could show weaknesses around her, something that was impossible when he was at school. Because at school he was a leader, he was expected to be strong in the face of all odds.

Sigyn didn’t expect that from him. She had been his friend for so long, she knew his good sides and his bad sides. And she still loved him. He wasn’t lying when he had told Thor’s parents that he was lucky to have her.

“I think I worried enough for him.” Sigyn said. “And I think he loves you more than you know. Call it woman’s intuition, something you really lack.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m very intuitive!” He said.

That made Sigyn laugh. “Oh you are?” She asked as she smiled at him. “I never would have guessed. But anyway, I’m just happy that my punishment for you has gone over so well.”

Loki was about to offer her a smart retort but a customer appeared and took his attention with all the returns they had to make.

After that Sigyn had to work one of the registers and Loki had to stay at the customer service desk. He liked it there though, he got to sit in a chair and rest his aching feet.

Around midnight he finished his shift. Sigyn did as well and followed him out of the store.

“So what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” Sigyn asked.

“I’m going to meet with Thor and finish listening to _The Sunflower_ and then I have to work tomorrow night at my other job.” Loki also worked part time in a coffee shop. It was incredibly cliché of him, given his image but it paid well and had extremely flexible hours so he kept it.

Loki let himself into Sigyn’s passenger seat and she drove him home. Once he was there he opened the front door poked his head in and listened. No sounds or lights greeted him. Laufey wasn’t home.

So Loki went in and as the door was closing behind him a small black and white tuxedo cat let itself in.

“Muffins!” Loki said as the cat began to rub itself against his pant leg. “Why are you here?” He asked as he lifted the cat up.

Muffins belonged to the elderly woman who lived next to him. She was getting quite senile these days, so Muffins had taken to sneaking over to Loki’s house. Mostly because Loki would play with her and hold her.

Muffins meowed at Loki and he grinned. “I don’t have any food for you.” He said as he set the cat down.

Muffins seemed totally fine with that and followed Loki back to his bedroom. As Loki stripped down to a pair of athletic shorts and went to the bathroom Muffins followed. For some reason the cat liked to watch Loki brush his teeth and wash his face. It made no sense because Loki was pretty sure that cats hate water.

“What are you going to do when I go to college?” Loki asked as he curled up in his bed with Muffins lying on top of the covers next to him. “I wonder where Thor is going.” He said without thinking about it as he reached up to pet Muffins.

Loki woke up to his phone vibrating. It was on the floor next to his bed.

He sat up and reached down to get it. Why was Sigyn calling him at eight in the morning? Didn’t she know that he wanted to sleep in after the late shift?

It wasn’t Sigyn calling him though, it was Thor.

“Hello?” Loki yawned into the phone.

Muffins blinked up at him from where she was curled into his side.

“Hi Loki! I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Thor said. Or course Thor would be a morning person.

“No.” Loki said. “I was awake. I was just making breakfast and reading the paper and whatever good citizens do.” Loki lied off the top of his tongue.

“I know you’re lying.” Thor laughed. “I’m sorry I called so early. I just wanted to ask when I could come over and finish _The Sunflower_ with you.”

“You’re coming here?” Loki asked sleepily, his voice probably sounded muffled because Muffins had decided to push her face against Loki’s.

“Yeah I thought that it would make more sense for me to come to your house.” Thor said. “Unless you don’t want to, because we can do it somewhere else if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“Oh no it’s fine.” Loki said as he stood up. He walked quickly to Laufey’s room and saw that his Dad was gone. “You can definitely come over. When do you want to? Do that?” Loki kicked himself for ending a sentence in a preposition. What was he, five?

“Oh anytime today is fine. Or even tonight. I don’t go to church.” Thor said as Loki walked into his little kitchen.

Loki smiled and he was about to tell Thor a time when Muffins decided to jump on the counter next to him and meowed at him. “Muffins get off there!” He yelled instead.

“Muffins?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, Muffins is a little pest. Come over as soon as you can I guess, let’s get this thing over with. I just have to put clothes on.” Loki said the last part without really thinking. He wasn’t usually naked, he just seemed to sound that way around Thor.

There was this weird coughing sound from Thor’s end of the line. “Are you okay?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’ll be over in thirty minutes.” Thor said.

“Okay. See you then.” Loki said as he hung up. “You heard that Muffins, I have to put clothes on. Or else Thor will probably have some sort of fit.”

He hummed as he got ready. He brushed his hair but decided not to straighten it or do anything special. It looked fine wavy. He brushed his teeth and then put clothes on like he had promised.

He was eating some granola bars he found in a cabinet when the doorbell rang. Thor was standing outside when Loki answered.

“Hello Thor.” Loki said as he raised an eyebrow. “Come in.” He opened the door and let Thor in.

Thor smiled as he stepped in. “Your house is very cozy.” He said to Loki as he sat on the couch.

Muffins meowed lazily and walked into the room.

“Is that Muffins?” Thor asked as the cat jumped on him.

“Yes. She’s not mine. She’s the neighbors. She just likes to stay here.” Loki said. “I had to buy some cat food because when I’m home she refuses to go back.”

Loki opened the can of cat food he kept hidden in the cupboard. “Muffins, here kitty kitty.” He said.

Muffins vaulted off of Thor and was instantly gorging herself with food.

“I think I spend more money on her food than I do on my own.” Loki said as he eyed Thor.

Thor was grinning like an idiot again. Like seeing Loki feeding a cat was the best thing in the world.

Loki sat on the couch next to Thor. “Did you want anything?” he asked.

“No, I ate before I got here.” Thor said and then he pulled out his headphones and handed Loki his. “Are you ready?” He asked.

Loki grinned. “I am.” He said and then he leaned back and got comfortable before the speaker started reading them _The Sunflower._

He wasn’t on Thor’s lap like he had been before, but due to the small amount of space between each head phone Loki had to sit extremely close to Thor and he was pressed into Thor’s side.

“Here, this will make it easier.” Thor said. And then he was lifting the arm that Loki was pressed against and he wrapped it around Loki’s shoulders, bringing Loki closer to him and allowing Loki more space to move his head due to the head phones. It was much comfier and nicer to be like this with Thor.

Loki hummed, “You’re right.” He murmured as Thor started the audio book.

As Loki and Thor listened intently to the story Muffins jumped on their laps and curled up between the two of them. Since Loki had a free hand he petted her mindlessly while he listened to the tale of Nazi’s and Jews and morality.

It was incredibly domestic and cute. The picture they painted.

Loki had drifted into a rare state of relaxation, listening to the story and hearing Thor’s gentle heartbeat and breath next to him. And Muffin’s purring, that when the door opened he jumped.

It was only Laufey. He’d just finished his shift at the restaurant where he worked his second job. “Hello Loki.” He said as he stepped inside.

Loki’s adoptive father looked extremely tired. He walked into the kitchen, set his stuff down and then rubbed his face in exhaustion. He didn’t even see Thor until he looked up. “Who are you?” he asked eloquently despite his obvious fatigue.

Thor had paused the audio book, and he was instantly standing after pressing his headphone into Loki’s hand and shifting Muffins into Loki’s lap. Thor approached Laufey with a hand extended. “I’m Thor Odinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Laufey smiled a little at Thor. “Hello Thor, my name is Laufey. I’m Loki’s Dad.” He said. “I’m sorry I’m so tired, I have two jobs and it gets a little crazy sometimes.”

“I completely understand.” Thor said. “You and Loki are so much alike, you’re both hard workers.”

Laufey smiled faintly in Loki’s direction. “I’m certainly lucky.” He said. Then he helped himself to some food before saying goodbye and good night and disappearing into his room.

Thor headed back to the couch but Loki stood first. “Let’s go outside.” He said. “I don’t want to disturb him, we can be as loud as we want out there.”

Thor nodded and followed Loki outside with Muffins. There were a couple lawn chairs on Loki’s back porch. He had stolen them.

He didn’t tell Thor that as Thor sat in one.

Loki pushed one of the lawn chairs closer to Thor’s and he had to perch on the edge in order for Thor’s head phone to reach his ear. Thor chuckled. “You could sit on me again and you wouldn’t have to lean so far.” Thor said.

“Ha ha.” Loki laughed. “I could, but I wouldn’t want to crush you with my bulk.” He said with a wink.

Thor laughed and then he started to audio book again and Loki let the words wash over him. It was calming, sitting here with Thor and peacefully listening to something about the holocaust with Muffins circling them.

Muffins eventually decided to jump on Loki’s lap. Familiarity won out, but as Loki brushed his fingers over Muffins’ soft fur his fingers touched Thor’s. Thor had been petting Muffins too.

Loki looked up and smiled at Thor.

Loki liked this. It was peaceful like this. He had such a hard time relaxing and stopping to enjoy life. It was extremely difficult for him to sit still anywhere and not think and feel anxious about something he needed to be doing.

But right now he was focused on Thor, the story in his ear, the cat on his lap and the fact that he was happy.

The story ended, and Loki pulled the head phone out of his ear and leaned back in his seat. Both of his hands setting on Muffins while he absorbed the last words. “Wow.” Loki said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Thor murmured. “Mr. Lensherr wasn’t lying when he said it was thought provoking.”

Loki chuckled. Then he and Thor started discussing their ideas and how they were going to write the paper.

With Loki’s expert guidance they managed to outline the paper, and they planned to meet on Wednesday to write their first draft.

Around one Thor got up and asked Loki, “So what are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“I have so much to do.” Loki sighed. “I have to write a paper for my European history class, and then I have to come up with an idea for the Latin club to raise money for convention. And then I have to work, and I need to call Hank Pym.” He rubbed his face. “What are you doing the rest of the day?” Loki asked Thor.

“Not as much as you. I have some math homework I need to do and I usually exercise on Sundays.” Thor said. “Are you usually that busy?”

“Most of the time.” Loki said. “I don’t like not having something to do. If I ever have time that is idle I feel weird.”

“So you don’t have lazy Sundays?” Thor asked.

Loki laughed. “I haven’t had a lazy Sunday in years. I used to get over hang overs and laze around on Sundays, but that hasn’t happened in years.” Loki said. “Do you have lazy Sundays?” Loki asked.

“I do.” Thor said. “And I think you should try it. In fact, I think you should have one soon.”

Loki crinkled his face. “How do you even have a lazy Sunday? What does someone usually do then?”

“Nothing!” Thor said cheerfully. “It’s a time that people take to recharge. Some like to watch TV, or read or sleep.”

“That sounds horrible.” Loki said. “I would hate that.”

“You haven’t tried it.” Thor said.

“I don’t need to.” Loki said. “I can tell that I would hate it.”

“How about I make a deal with you? A bet if you will.” Thor said.

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Oh?” He asked smoothly. “What kind of bet?”

“If my team wins the football game on Friday then you have to spend the Sunday that weekend with me relaxing.” Thor said with a grin.

“And if you lose?” Loki asked.

“Then I will knock on doors and ask for donations for the Latin club to go to convention.” Thor said. “Do we have a deal?”

“It hardly seems fair, you and Steve are the best football players our school has had in years. It’s a given that you two will win.” Loki whined.

“We’re facing DC. You know that their star quarterback is some sort of alien on the field right?” Thor said. “Clark is really scary when he gets going.”

Loki smiled and shook his head. “Fine.” He said. “I agree to your terms.”

He and Thor shook on it and Loki expected Thor to gather his things and leave. After all, he was one of the most popular guys in their school. Loki was sure that Thor had better things to do than hang out with Loki and Muffins in Loki’s yard.

But Thor didn’t. In fact, he was currently getting textbooks out of his backpack and setting up a little work space on the concrete of Loki’s back porch.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

“I thought that I would do my homework. Is that okay?” Thor asked. “Baldur has a bunch of his little friends at my house so it’s really loud there. But it’s quiet here.”

“Oh.” Loki said. “You can stay then. I have to call Hank Pym though.” He said. “I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

“No, go right ahead.” Thor said as he focused on his math homework.

Loki smiled and then he called Hank Pym.

“Loki!” Hank Pym said after the second ring. “I was wondering when you would call me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve been a little busy lately.” Loki said.

“When aren’t you busy?” Hank asked excitedly. “But I’m sure that you’re busy now, so I’ll get to the point. Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?”

“I was going to spend a few minutes helping Angerboda with Latin adjectives. He’s having a little trouble.” Loki said. “He’s bringing baklava.”

“Oh that sounds good.” Hank said. “How long will that last?”

“I’d say twenty minutes if he doesn’t distract me. When will they be ready to meet with me?”

“After that. They don’t have a job or any clubs to be involved in.” Hank said.

“That should be fine then. I have to work at six, luckily Sigyn got me a short shift. I should be home around ten.” Loki said.

“That’s a minor miracle.” Hank laughed. “So after you help with Angerboda come to the counselor’s office? It should only take a few minutes.”

“Yes. That will be fine.” Loki said. “Thank you for letting me help.”

“No, thank you for helping.” Hank said. “So how have you been? I heard that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Thor and his friends, what happened? Did they turn Goth or something?”

Loki laughed and Thor looked up at the mention of his name. He raised an eyebrow at Loki.

“Thor is actually here now. Did you want to say hello?” Loki asked.

“Whoa really? Wow, you’re so popular.” Hank said. “And no, I don’t want to say hi. I don’t even know the guy.”

“You’re missing out.” Loki said. “He’s doing some mad math homework.”

Hank laughed. “I am actually a little jealous. I have to read about the American Revolution and it keeps putting me to sleep.”

“You’re crazy if you like math more than history.” Loki said. “But we both already know that you’re crazy.”

“Speaking of crazy, are you going to make it to out Halloween party?” Hank asked. “Halloween is on Friday this year, and I think you should celebrate with us.”

“Oh.” Loki said. “I’m sure my other clubs will want to do something, but I will try.”

“You can bring Thor too. I’m sure that everyone would be happy to see him.” Hank suggested. “And Thor can bring Sif.”

Loki sighed. “I’m sure that Thor is too busy on Halloween for your party.”

“A DFY party?” Thor asked.

“Yeah, Hank wants me to invite you. So you’re invited.” Loki said.

Thor looked like he had more questions, but Loki said goodbye quickly to Hank and hung up.

“Why were you talking to the Drug free Youth president?” Thor asked as he looked up from his math homework.

Loki thought about how he should answer that. “I have a special position in the DFY.” Loki said vaguely. “Since I was once addicted to drugs, I offer a unique experience. I sometimes meet with kids who had a similar background to me. I obviously hold more weight in those situations than someone like Hank Pym.”

“So you help other kids get over drug addiction?” Thor asked.

“Precisely.” Loki said. “That is exactly what I do.”

“I am thoroughly convinced that you aren’t human.” Thor said. “I have no idea how you can do everything that you do.”

Loki laughed. “It isn’t easy. But it makes me happy.”

Thor’s smile was sunshine itself. Brightening Loki’s life with each one the blond gifted Loki.

“That is all that matters then.” Thor said.

They spent the rest of their day studying, and then Thor drove Loki to where he worked. “You shouldn’t have to walk to work. That is just injustice.” Thor had said.

“It is only a fifteen minute walk.” Loki had argued.

“Then it will only be a short drive.” Thor had said in a tone that allowed no argument from Loki.

Later when Loki got off work, one of his coworkers gave him a ride home. When he got home Muffins was there to greet him, and he found himself thinking about Thor.

Love was never something Loki had considered for himself. So he didn’t know how he felt about this.

But as long as Thor didn’t know Loki’s feelings he was safe. And with that thought Loki went to sleep that night with Muffins curled around his neck.

The next day at school Loki dressed in his customary black and strode through the cafeteria like he owned it. Thor and Steve smiled at him as he sat at their table and he offered a small grin back. Thor seemed to keep eye contact with Loki much more than necessary.

Loki took his seat and opened his textbook to start reading when Steve said his name. “Loki.”

“Yes Steve?” Loki asked as he looked up.

“Are you busy tomorrow after school?”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “No.” He said.”

“Oh good, I was wondering if you would help me with an art project.”

“I can’t paint or draw to save my life.” Loki said. “So I don’t think that you want my help.”

Steve laughed. “I don’t need your help. I was going to ask if I could use your back.”

“Manual labor?” Loki raised his eyebrow and smirked. “If you can’t lift it then I don’t think I can either.”

Steve laughed. “Oh no not that. I have an art project idea. I wanted to pain the seven deadly sins on the backs of people and then photograph it.” Steve gestured around him. “I want to mix the two Medias, as well as paint how I see the sins.”

Loki’s eyebrow remained raised. “You want to paint sin on my back?”

“Yes.” Steve said.

“There’s not much space back there.” Loki warned.

“Do you have a deformity?” Steve said, “If you’re uncomfortable then I can ask someone else.”

“No it’s not that.” Loki smirked as he noticed that everyone was listening. They must be curious. “I have a few tattoos back there. That’s all. I don’t know how that will work for you.”

“How many do you have?” Steve asked. “I’d ask you to show me but we’re in the middle of the cafeteria. I don’t think the teachers would be too happy about you taking your shirt off.”

“You’re right.” Loki nodded and then he turned so that his back faced Steve. He reached a hand back and covered his left shoulder blade. “There is one here.” He said. Then he reached his hand down and made a fairly large circle over his lower back. “And a fairly large one here. I’ll give you a peek.”

And then Loki lifted the back of his shirt up a few inches, revealing just a bit of the swirling dragon.

“Oh wow. That is big.” Steve said. “And very good quality.”

“Thank you.” Loki said as he turned back around. “I call him Jormungand. Will he cause much trouble?”

“Not at all. In fact, I think with your tattoos you’ll be perfect for lust.” Steve said. “Is that okay?”

“Sure. I love lust.”

Steve told Loki where to be and when, and then he assigned everyone else a sin.

Thor got wrath, Tony got greed, Sif got envy, Bruce got sloth, and Fandral got gluttony. And then Steve asked Loki if he could get Natasha to be pride.

“I just think that we need more than one woman.” Steve said.

Loki glanced sideways at Bruce. “Of course. Natasha would love to help you. As long as she isn’t lust it will be fine.”

“Thank you! And if she needs transportation to my house just have her text Tony. He’ll take care of it.” Steve said.

“What?” Tony asked. “You want me to drive the Russian? What if she steals my car?”

“Just because she’s Russian doesn’t mean that she’s in the mafia.” Bruce said in Natasha’s defense.

“Yes Tony. You have to be nice to Natasha. I want Loki to be comfortable, so I thought his friend being there would help.” Steve said.

“That’s so kind of you.” Loki purred.

“I can drive anyone that needs a ride.” Thor said from his spot on the other side of the table. He was staring at Loki and Steve.

“That’s great.” Steve said. “I’ll make everyone some cookies.”

Loki liked the sound of that. After lunch was over he left for his next class.

Thor was in the seat next to Loki’s during Lensherr’s class. He had his textbook out and was reading when Loki sat down. “Hi Loki.” Thor said.

“Hello Thor. I feel like we are always together these days.” Loki smiled at Thor.

“We are.” Thor agreed with a laugh. “But I won’t complain. I like the time we spend together.”

“That’s nice of you to say.” Loki said.

“It’s true.” Thor rounded on Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.”

“Do you need me to drive you to Steve’s house on Tuesday?” Thor asked suddenly, probably trying to talk before Lensherr started class.

“Oh. I guess I do. And I need to ask Natasha. But I think Bruce wants to drive her and I could just ride with them if that’s easier.” Loki said. “And don’t you and Steve have football practice then?”

“We don’t. It was cancelled.” Thor said. “And it really is no trouble to drive you. I can even take Natasha and Bruce.”

“Ooh we can have a party in Thor’s car.” Loki said gleefully. “I’ll tell Natasha.”

“Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Odinson. Do you need me to assign you two another extra assignment?” Lensherr asked.

Loki tried to stifle laughter while Thor blushed. “No Mr. Lensherr. We were just discussing the social ramifications of the Holocaust.” Thor said.

Loki dropped his hand and stared at Thor. Where had that come from?

“Oh? And were you two paying attention when I was telling you about how the couple in our current reading suffered so much but managed to survive?”

“We weren’t.” Thor admitted. “But we were discussing how there are other genocides and atrocities in the world that we don’t focus on. I was wondering when we would discuss those.” Thor said.

Lensherr looked shocked too. “We will discuss them later in the year. I spent several years studying Holocaust literature, and my parents went through it. So I want to teach my students about it. I know it seems like I’m obsessed with it, but I really just want to distill a healthy respect in my students.”

Loki couldn’t contain his smile. No doubt he had been the one to cause Thor to say those things. Loki had never had this effect on anyone before. It was almost like Loki was causing Thor to better himself.

But wasn’t Thor causing Loki to better himself too? After all Loki had never been involved in sports, and now Thor was going to make Loki take a day to relax. No one had ever made Loki do anything he didn’t want to do. Everyone had bowed down to his whims and respected his strict boundaries.

But not Thor. Thor didn’t care that Loki was helping the drug free youth, or that Loki was obsessed with reading history textbooks, or that Loki liked to write morbidly dark poetry. Thor respected all of it.

Loki liked that. A lot.

Lensherr got back to the lecture and Thor paid attention while Loki smiled to himself and didn’t look out the window.

The next day after school Loki met with Natasha and Bruce and they waited outside the school for Thor to pick them up in his car. Natasha was telling Loki about her future college choices.

“I have a really good chance of getting into Jotunheim, and with my scholarship I think I can pay for it! I’m so excited.” Natasha was saying. Then she faced Bruce. “Isn’t it exciting? Jotunheim is such a prestigious school, and I get to go.”

“I like Jotunheim. Especially their biology department.” Bruce said. “It’s really strong.”

Loki couldn’t help smiling at them. Natasha always lit up when she got to talking about her future. Loki liked it. And now that he knew that Bruce liked Natasha he couldn’t help but stare and wonder when Natasha would figure it out. Because Loki was pretty sure that she liked Bruce as well. And when Natasha figured it out she would probably throw herself at Bruce and kiss him.

Thor’s car pulled up on the curb and they all got in. Loki ended up in the passenger seat with Thor, and he couldn’t help but smirk about the fact that Bruce was in the back seat with Natasha. The science nerd looked a little flushed.

“What’s with the smirk?” Thor asked Loki with his perfect lop-sided grin. “Have you been up to mischief?”

Loki flushed at that. “Not at all. I am a perfectly behaved person at all times.” He defended himself.

“Oh? Then why do I distinctly remember you putting tacks on our teacher’s chair, or getting into arguments that you win.” Thor smiled at Loki.

“That was years ago. Now if I get into an argument with a teacher I let them lose without humiliating them.” Loki said. “I have grown to be very considerate.”

“Loki stole a bus one time.” Natasha purred from her seat in the back. “He is no angel.”

“Hey!” Loki said in mock outrage. “One time! I steal a bus once and you people never let me forget.”

“Did you really? That’s awesome!” Thor said. “You never cease to impress me.”

“That’s one way of saying it.” Loki laughed. “But thank you for not regarding me as a freak.”

“Who regards you as a freak?” Thor asked.

“Everyone?” Loki shrugged. “I don’t know. A lot of people. I’m a bit of an oddity.”

“They have no right.” Thor said. “If they had any clue about everything that you do—“

Loki set his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “It’s fine!” He said laughing. “I don’t mind. I’m used to it by now. There is no need to be upset.”

“I cannot understand why anyone would be mean to you. It is impossible and wrong!” Thor sputtered.

“Steve giving you wrath is starting to make more sense.” Loki observed as he kneaded Thor’s shoulder with his thin fingers. “It’s fine. Don’t be upset. And focus on driving.”

Thor seemed to remember that he was indeed driving, and he focused on the road. Loki could feel Thor’s shoulder muscles relaxing underneath his fingers.

They arrived at Steve Roger’s house, and Loki tried not to smirk. Because it was perfect. It was a little house with a picket white fence around the front gardens. It was exactly where Loki had expected Steve to live.

“It’s so… quaint.” Natasha murmured to Loki as she stood next to him.

Loki laughed. “It is perfect for him. I can see why Stark would spend all his time her. It’s perfect.”

“Indeed. Well, there he is. Let’s go meet him _Babushka.”_ Natasha winked as she sauntered to Steve’s front door.

Loki stuck his tongue out at her, but he followed her.

“Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Everyone else is out back and I’m just gathering some paint. My Mom made some cookies for you all.” Steve said as he let the four of them into his house.

Loki walked in and stared. There was art work everywhere. It was actually really beautiful.

Tony, Sif and Fandral were all out back scarfing down cookies. They smiled when Loki walked out with the others.

Loki made a beeline for the cookies. And once he had a handful he sat down on one of the lawn chairs and checked his phone. He frowned when he saw a missed call from Angerboda. He looked up and noticed everyone talking to someone else, and he quickly dialed Angerboda.

“Hello?” Loki said once Angerboda answered.

“Loki!” Angerboda said loudly. “I don’t think I can give my presentation in front of the history international club.”

“Why not?” Loki asked.

“I’m so nervous. I just know that I’m going to stumble over my words, and you and Clea will laugh at me.” Angerboda said.

“I would never laugh at you.” Loki said with a smile. “It is perfectly fine to be scared. Fear can be a good thing. I am often afraid.”

“Don’t lie for my benefit.” Angerboda said. “I know that you’ve never really been scared of anything. You’re Loki Laufeyson. You don’t care what anyone thinks.”

Loki laughed. “Is that what people say about me?” He asked in his silken tones. “Well that part is true. I don’t care what other people think of me at all. But I have fears. Everyone does.”

“What are you afraid of?” Angerboda asked.

“I almost died once.” Loki said. “That was pretty scary.”

Angerboda’s soft laughter greeted Loki on the other end. “Okay Loki.” Angerboda said.

“Look, why don’t you give your presentation to me only, that way you can practice.” Loki suggested. “That way if you sound like an idiot Clea won’t hear.”

Angerboda sounded excited as he said, “Can I? That would be perfect! Thanks Loki!”

“It’s nothing. Text me when you can do it. I’ll try to fit you into my very busy schedule.” Loki said in a joking tone.

“Okay I will!”

Loki grinned and said his goodbyes and hung up.

“Who were you talking to?” Thor asked from right next to Loki’s ear. He was behind the chair leaning over the back.

Loki started. “Jeez Thor, way to scare me.” He said. “And I was talking to Angerboda.”

Loki slipped his phone back into his pocket and tried the cookies. They were good, nothing too extraordinary. He liked it though and ate the rest.

“Okay guys, I’m going to start. Everyone has to take their shirt off, and if they have long hair that needs to be put up so that I can paint the entire back.” Steve said. “First up is gluttony. So Fandral, shirt off please.”

“You don’t have to beg Steve.” Fandral joked as he took his shirt off and sat in front of Steve.

“Hey!” Tony yelled from where he was pestering Bruce. “Not funny!”

“So Tony Stark is possessive. Interesting.” Loki murmured.

“They both love each other a lot.” Thor said from next to Loki.

“Jeez!” Loki said as he jumped. “You’re still here.”

“Of course.” Thor said smugly. He was sitting in a lawn chair next to Loki. “Where else would I be?”

“Eating a ham, or talking to Sif. We’re not working on a project, you don’t have to hang out with me.” Loki said.

“I don’t really like ham.” Thor said with a face. “But I do like hanging out with you. I wouldn’t invite you to lazy Sunday otherwise.”

“Lazy Sunday might not happen.” Loki reminded Thor. “You could lose.”

“Oh I won’t. Not with lazy Sunday hanging in the balance. I’m going to show you the error of your ways, and you won’t be such a workaholic.”

Loki cringed. “I’m not a workaholic.”

“And I am a Nobel Peace Prize winner!” Thor said with a loud laugh.

“You could be one. Since you’re so anti-bullying. I would lobby for you.” Loki smirked.

Thor was silent and he simply looked at Loki for a few minutes. Finally he said, “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me.”

“I didn’t think anyone had offered to lobby for you.” Loki laughed.

Thor’s smile widened and he leaned closer to Loki. “I wasn’t-“He started to say and his hand circled Loki’s wrist.

“Thor! It’s your turn!” Someone yelled, and Thor and Loki were immediately leaning away from each other.

Thor began to walk away from Loki and as he did so his hand skimmed over the top of Loki’s head. Rifling through Loki’s inky black hair. Loki suppressed a shiver. It always felt nice when people touched his hair.

But then Loki was watching mesmerized as Thor took his shirt off. It was glorious. Loki hadn’t looked too closely the other night, he hadn’t wanted to make Thor uncomfortable by staring at his uncovered muscles.

But now that there was more people he did. And Thor was a sight to behold. All the exercise for football had really toned him up. Loki was a little sad that Thor was straight, because it would be magnificent if he were able to touch those arms.

“Are you staring at him _Babushka?_ ” Natasha asked as she set her hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“Not at all.” Loki said with a smirk. “I was just admiring Steve’s handiwork.”

“Oh.” Natasha was not convinced. “I think that you would look really good with Thor, my _Babushka._ ”

“Oh? I’ll tell him and he’ll be horrified.” Loki said quietly.

“Why would he be horrified?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. “He clearly wouldn’t! He was at your club and he does whatever you ask. Sometimes you give me a really strong head ache.” Natasha said.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Loki said with a slight wave to her. “I’m not a girl like you.”

“Oh? Well if it’s a beauty contest then you would win for sure.” Natasha said with a smirk as she sat in his lap. He squirmed for a moment before he got comfortable, and made sure that they weren’t touching anywhere inappropriate.

“Why are you sitting in my lap?” Loki asked in exasperation. “Are you trying to crush me?”

Natasha smiled down at him. “Look at Thor, _Babushka.”_ She said in a seductive tone.

Loki chanced a look up at Thor, and the blond was indeed glaring in their direction. Natasha and Loki merely waved back and tried not to break the chair.

“He’s probably just mad about the chair.” Loki said. “Steve’s Mom will be mad if we break it.”

Natasha sighed. In defeat or for other reasons Loki couldn’t tell. But she got up and Loki followed suit.

Loki followed Natasha to where Bruce was discussing thermodynamics with Tony Stark. It was an incredibly boring topic. At least for Loki and Natasha.

Loki was saved when Steve called for him next.

On his way over he took his shirt off and threw it into an empty lawn chair. Immediately putting all four of his tattoos on display.

He turned his back to Steve, “Are you sure you can work with this? Because I can get someone else if you need.”

Steve was quiet. “It’s perfect.” He said. The Dragon on Loki’s lower back and the five circle pattern on his left shoulder blade were fine.

He took a seat in front of Steve and he cringed when the wet paint was brushed onto his back. “It’s a little cold.” He said with a laugh.

“Yeah Haha, sorry.” Steve said.

Thor had stayed around, and he had a bunch of red and black and blue swirls on his back. He was looking at Loki’s back.

“Like what you see?” Loki asked Thor with a smirk.

“I do.” Thor said. “They suit you.”

“Thank you.” Loki said with a smile. “Not many people get to see them. So you all are special.”

“What order did you get them in?” Steve asked.

“This one on my bicep was first. Then the one on my hips, then the shoulder one, and the dragon I got fairly recently.” Loki said. “Sigyn and I went for a road trip to New York City over the summer, and I got it done by a professional there.”

“It is very well done.” Steve said. “Why did you choose a dragon?”

“Dragons are mythical, but in myths they are always alone. No one is ever friends with the dragon, they never save the day and they are largely generalized without being understood. So I got a giant dragon tattooed onto my lower back to remind myself not to be like that. Everyone, no matter their appearance, religion, gender, or anything else deserves to be treated like that.”

“Oh.” Steve said. “That’s pretty deep.”

“I’ve never wanted a tattoo for myself, but I love seeing them on other people.” Thor said. “What do the circles mean?”

“They represent how there are several sides to each person and that balance should be sought. Not everyone is all good or all bad, most people are a mixture of both.” Loki explained.

Thor sat down at Loki’s feet and started asking Loki more about his tattoos. And also more about Loki as a result.

Later when Steve lined them all up to take pictures of their backs, Thor wedged himself next to Loki so that their bare arms were pressed together. Natasha was on Loki’s other side, she and Sif were shirtless and bra-less and simply holding towels over their breasts. Her smirk directed at Loki was gone the second Thor turned his golden head to say something to Loki.

Loki didn’t have long to ponder it. Because Thor was asking everyone if they wanted to get some food, and Loki was definitely invited.


	5. I'm an idiot, you're an idiot. We're all idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Jane Foster had yet to make an appearance, so spoiler, she's in here. I'm only planning on one more chapter after this, but I'm entertaining the idea of a sequel. Let me know what you think.

Loki didn’t believe in fairy tales or happy endings. They simply didn’t exist in his world.

Which is why he was waiting for the time when Thor would not want him around anymore. Or the time when it would all come crashing down for Loki.

It happened soon enough.

He had just spent lazy Sunday with Thor, because of course Thor had won. They had ended up watching comedies and Loki ended up passed out on the couch with Muffins purring on his chest. Thor had even fallen asleep and they had woken up deliciously tangled together.

But Loki knew that he was falling more and more in love with Thor, and that was not a good thing. Thor was straight after all!

But on the Monday after the weekend Loki strolled through the cafeteria and he noticed that a new girl was sitting at Thor’s lunch table.

Jane Foster. She was one of the science nerds at their school. She was sitting in the usually vacant spot next to Thor, and she was really flirting with him.

Loki’s heart moved faster when he saw Thor reach his arm around Jane’s shoulders in a friendly hug. But then they both looked up and smiled when Loki sat down.

“Hi Loki!” Jane said. “It’s nice to meet you.” She extended her hand out for Loki to shake.

He took it and shook. “Hello Jane.” He said with a smile. “It’s a pleasure.”

“I’ve heard so much about you, and then Thor said that you’ve been sitting here lately so I took the chance to meet you.” Jane said.

Loki laughed uncomfortably. He was still standing, he’d set his backpack down but the rest of him remained standing for some reason. “I’m boring. I promise.” He said.

Thor turned to Jane and started to whisper something, and Loki’s heart squeezed. Was he jealous? How preposterous. He is Loki Laufeyson, and Loki Laufeyson doesn’t do jealousy.

He heard a lot of yelling from behind him and he turned and saw a large crowd. He would normally have thought nothing of it and gone his own way, but then he saw a flash of purple.

So without thinking Loki took off running across the cafeteria. When he got closer he saw that it was Clea and Angerboda and Thanos. Thanos had been an old friend of Loki’s, they had done drugs together years ago. He had also never forgiven Loki for going good.

“Thanos!” Loki said as he stepped in front of Angerboda and Clea. “What are you doing?”

“These two punks knocked my tray of food over. So I’m teaching them a lesson.” Thanos said. “Now get out of my way so I can.”

“You must be an idiot.” Loki said. “If you think that I’m going to let you hurt them. Oh wait, you are an idiot.”

Thanos frowned at Loki. “Laufeyson. We all know that your Dad doesn’t love you, and it looks like he doesn’t feed you either. So I really don’t want to hurt you. But if you think I’m going to let them get away with being assholes then you’re wrong.”

“If you think that I’ll let you even think about touching them then you’re wrong.” Loki fired back. “And you’re too scared to hurt me. You used to be obsessed with me if I remember correctly, where did that go?”

“Loki, you really don’t have to do this.” Angerboda whispered.

“Nonsense.” Loki whispered back. “I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

“Oh? You know you used to be cool Loki. Before you started turning into a goody two shoes who thought that he was better than everyone.” Thanos said. “Back when you would have sex just for fun and actually did drugs.”

“Wow, way to talk about that in front of my underclassmen. Asshole.” Loki said. “But I’m not worried. Your whole life you have never done anything ever. At least I do things with my free time other than masturbate to images of Sif.”

“Okay.” Thanos said.

And before Loki could say anything a fist landed in his stomach. Causing him to double over. And the breath got knocked out of his lungs. He had no time to recover. Because the second he was down Thanos grabbed him and threw him onto a nearby lunch table.

Loki cringed at the impact, and then he felt Thanos’s hands circle his throat. And then Thanos started to squeeze.

Loki panicked, he flailed and kicked, desperate to get Thanos off of him. He couldn’t take in any breath, and he wasn’t strong enough to get Thanos off him.

Distantly he heard people screaming and yelling, but it wasn’t until he saw strong hands wrap around Thanos and force him away from Loki.

Once Thanos was off of him, Loki simply laid there and looked up at the ceiling. He saw people on either side of him staring at him in shock. And what a shock it must have been, to go from eating your lunch peacefully to having Loki thrown on the table and strangled in front of them.

He closed his eyes and focused on regulating his breathing, in and out, in and out, and he started to calm his breath and his heart down until he felt another pair of strong arms grab him and lift him up.

He immediately tried to attack again, only for someone else to say, “It’s Thor! It’s safe!”

And Loki looked up and sure enough Thor was carrying him like a bride.

Loki hid his face against Thor’s chest in shame, and he noticed that once he did that Thor held him closer.

Then they were walking really fast. Loki had no idea where they were going. But they left the cafeteria behind.

When Loki looked up they were approaching the nurse’s office. He tried to get out of Thor’s arms so that he could at least look fine, and not like he weighed nothing, but Thor’s arms only tightened and he walked even faster to the nurse.

“Put me down.” Loki croaked. “I can walk just fine.”

“Don’t talk.” Thor warned. He sounded very upset.

Thor set Loki gently in one of the little beds in the nurse’s office. For as angry as he looked, he treated Loki very gently. He set Loki down on the bed like he weighed nothing, and was as delicate as a doll.

“What happened?” The nurse Eir asked as she knelt next to Loki.

“Attempted strangulation and severe bruising in the abdomen.” Thor answered tersely.

“Hmm.” The nurse said as she examined both spots on Loki. “He’ll be sore for a few days. So no strenuous activity from him, you hear?” She said to Thor.

“I’m right here!” Loki said. “You can tell me!”

“No strenuous activity. No talking to whoever did this to you either. They were serious.” Eir said. “I would suggest that you rest for a few days.”

“I’m too busy. I’ll just ice it or something.” Loki said as he sat up.

But Thor gently but persistently pushed Loki back onto the bed. “Do what Eir says.” Thor said in a deep voice.

“I am! She said to take it easy a few days, not to lay around in her beds.” Loki said. “And I have class in a few minutes.”

Thor reluctantly let Loki up, and once Loki was he dusted himself off and walked purposefully out of the nurse’s office.

Once they were alone in the hall Loki turned and faced Thor, who was radiating anger.

“What is wrong with you?” Loki asked as he crossed his arms and glared at Thor. “Why are you so angry, and why did you feel the need to drag me off to the nurse like some barbarian?”

Thor’s face got dark with anger. “Why am I angry?” He asked through gritted teeth. “I’m _angry_ because you didn’t have to do that! You could have asked Steve or I to confront those people and you didn’t need to do that alone.”

“I wasn’t just going to stand by and do nothing while they were threatening to hurt Clea and Angerboda! They’re _my_ underclassmen and _my_ responsibility! And I was handling the situation perfectly fine!” Loki said as he gestured wildly. “I don’t need you or Steve to help me. I’ve been doing this for two years! I can handle it!”

“You almost got seriously injured. That is not handling a situation. That is idiotic and reckless.” Thor said. “And I’m mad about that.”

Loki glared even more at Thor. “Well it’s not your problem! So you can just go on your merry way. Go talk to Jane Foster or Sif, since they’re so rational and level-headed!” Loki fired back.

“Maybe I will! Since they would know not to approach people like that without help!” Thor fired right back in a louder voice.

“I don’t need help! I’m fine by myself!” Loki yelled back.

“No you’re not! You’re not strong like me or Steve! You have very little muscle definition, and you’re too skinny! You’re lucky that I stopped Thanos before he seriously hurt you!” Thor yelled back.

“Gentlemen!” A voice with a slight British accent yelled.

They both turned from where they were fuming at each other to see their principal, Dr. Xavier standing a few feet away. He approached.

“Thor, I’ve been looking for you. We need to discuss what you did to Thanos. And Loki, the school counselors would like to meet with you. After which, I have excused you for the rest of the day.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need to skip class.” Loki argued.

“You are injured and suffered a traumatic event. Take the rest of the day for yourself.” Dr. Xavier said. “Thor, if you will follow me.”

Thor shot Loki one last look before he followed Dr. Xavier to the principal’s office.

Loki stood alone in the hall. Watching Thor’s back. Then he went to the counselor’s office.

Once he stepped inside he saw his backpack sitting on a chair, so Steve must have gotten it for him.

“Are you Loki?” A receptionist asked.

“Yes.”

“Dr. Munroe will see you now.” She said with a smile. “Did you want a piece of candy?”

“No I’m fine.” Loki said with a smile and he stepped into Dr. Munroe’s office.

Dr. Munroe looked up at Loki. “Mr. Laufeyson, welcome. How are you feeling?”

“I’m just sore. I’ll take an Advil or two when I get home.” Loki said.

“Well, once this meeting is concluded then you can head home. I see no reason for you to stay at school after what happened.”

“Why am I here?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because you were involved in a very violent fight. And I wanted to discuss it with you.”

“Oh. You mean how Thanos just tried to strangle me? Yeah. He’s unstable.” Loki said with a shrug. “I’m glad that it didn’t happen to one of my underclassmen. Because I can take it.”

“Has anyone else ever hurt you like that?”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “Everyone in my life knows to use their words and not their fists. I’m glad that I’m not friends with Thanos anymore.”

“So you were friends once?”

“Oh yes. We liked to get high and drunk together.” Loki said. “But once I stopped all that we weren’t friends anymore.”

Dr. Munroe asked Loki a few more questions. And then when she was done she sent him home. She even sent a message to all his teachers saying that he was not to attend class for the rest of the day, but he would be allowed to make everything up.

So Loki went home. And once he was there, he was met with an empty house. Laufey was at his job at the bank.

But Muffins was there. And she followed Loki inside meowing.

Loki wanted to get his computer out and start fixing up his draft for his history paper, but then instead he just sat down on his couch and looked at Muffins. She looked up at him for two seconds before she was jumping into his lap and curling up on him.

Loki petted her. And he noticed that tears were falling out of his eyes.

He reached up to brush them away, only to find that he was sobbing.

He was crying.

He remembered how angry Thor had been, and he thought about what that would mean for their blossoming friendship. Most likely Thor wouldn’t want Loki around after this. Jane Foster being present at their table was enough to dissuade Loki.

Thor wouldn’t want to put up with Loki after this.

The beautiful thing that was growing between them wouldn’t survive this. And Loki would be all alone again.

Loki held Muffins close and he cried. Muffins purred in his ear and rubbed her face gently against his.

Distantly, Loki heard his phone buzzing from text messages but he ignored them in favor of turning the television on. He would take a leaf out of Thor’s book and take some time for himself. Especially since he would have a lot of it now.

And then he fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours later a gentle hand on his shoulder shook Loki awake.

Loki looked into the face of his adoptive Father. “Hi Laufey.” He said.

“Loki.” Laufey said. “I got a call from the school. Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Loki said as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He would need some painkillers soon.

“That’s good to hear. I also wanted to talk to you.” Laufey said. “We both have been too busy to really talk to one another.”

Loki nodded. “We have.”

“I wanted to tell you that you don’t need to work as hard.” Laufey said. “Hard work is great, and your work ethic is so impressive. But you always look tired and worn out. Even right now, you got the school day off and I found you passed out on the couch.”

“I’m just a little tired and rattled. I’m fine.” Loki said as he brushed through Muffins fur.

“But you don’t need to work as much. I am so proud that you’re working and that you’re doing so well in school, but you don’t need to do any of it.”

“I need good grades so that I can get in college. And I need to work so that I can pay for college.” Loki said. “I’m doing all of it because I care about my future.”

Laufey looked strange. “What? You’re working to pay for college?”

“Yes! Why else did you think I was working so much?”

“I thought you were working so much so that you could pay for more tattoos.” Laufey said.

Loki’s jaw dropped. “You knew?!”

“Of course. I’m your Dad. I know all about what you do. And your tattoos were your decision. It’s your body, you can do what you will with it.” Laufey said. “But you don’t have to worry about paying for college.”

“What do you mean? Of course I do! I don’t have lots of money at my disposal, yes I’m managing to save a little, but I have to work constantly to have it.”

“Loki, why do you think that I am working two jobs?”

“So that you can live the glamorous life after I leave.” Loki said.

“No! I am working two jobs because I want to save up money to help put you through college. You’re my brilliant child, and I am going to help you as much as I can. Didn’t you know that?”

“No!” Loki yelled back. “What about my child support payments from the state? Do you save those for me too?”

“I put them in a savings account yes. They are yours. I haven’t touched them, unless I had to.” Laufey said. “I’ll show you the account, as well as the other savings account I have for you.”

Loki followed Laufey into his bedroom, and Laufey pulled up his bank website, logged in and showed Loki these accounts.

There was a lot of money in them. Loki’s eyes widened.

“You’ll also always have a home here and with me Loki. I know that you want independence, but I will always be your Father.” Laufey said. “But all of this is yours, and I’m going to give you access to these accounts.”

Loki looked at his Father. He didn’t know what to say.

“I have always been proud of you Loki. You are smart, independent and you always do the right thing.” He said. “You’re not alone though.”

Loki didn’t say anything, but instead he went into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He also had to calm his breathing down.

Loki had a lot of money of his own, and combined with that Laufey had just given him, and combined with the already appearing scholarship offers, Loki was going to make it to college. Loki wasn’t poor, intellectually or financially.

Loki held his head in his hands. This was all so unexpected.

After a few moments he stood up and called Sigyn. “I need you.” He said when she answered.

Within moments she was pulling into his driveway and he was getting in her car. Laufey had already left for his shift of restaurant work.

“What’s wrong?”

“You were right about Laufey.” Loki said as he sank into his seat.

Sigyn looked over at Loki with concern. “What about Laufey?”

“He does care. He’s been working so much recently to help me with college, he has all this money set aside just for me. Two accounts with a lot of money, and I have a lot of money. But Sigyn! Laufey cares. I was wrong!”

“How do you feel about it?”

Loki was silent for a long time. And Sigyn drove in silence.

“I don’t deserve it.” Loki said very quietly.

By then Sigyn had parked in a parking lot at a park. Her engine was off, but they were sitting in her car.

She set her hand on Loki’s arm. And she squeezed lightly. “Why would you think that?” She asked equally quietly.

“Because I’m just some kid he adopted. I don’t deserve to have him helping me, I don’t deserve to have him acting so kind. I have never been grateful for him, I don’t even call him Dad! I don’t deserve his help. Or all that money.” Loki said as he covered his face in his hands and sighed. “I wasted years messing around with drugs and alcohol!”

“But Loki. You pulled yourself out of it. Without his help. Maybe he saw then how truly amazing you are. Didn’t you show him your report card our freshman year and it was full of A’s?”

“Yes.” Loki said. “But that was barely anything.”

“Loki! That was everything. You were verging on getting kicked out of school, and suddenly you turned yourself around and became a super genius. Laufey would want to help you after that. Who wouldn’t?” Sigyn said. “My Mother offered you that job at the super market because you were finally acting responsible for once in your life.”

“But that wasn’t offering me a bunch of money!”

“She let you work at fourteen. Against the law, but she saw that you wanted a way to make your own money and she saw that you deserved it, so she gave you that bag boy job.” Sigyn said. “Loki, you deserve everything. You are smart, and you are gorgeous and strong. I don’t like it when you get like this.”

“But I don’t deserve it!” Loki said. “I don’t deserve any of it, I’m not worthy! I especially didn’t deserve Thor helping me today.”

“What happened?” Sigyn asked.

“Thanos tried to hurt Clea and Angerboda, so I stepped in. Thanos ended up trying to strangle me. Thor pulled him off me, and apparently punched him out according to Dr. Munroe. Thor’s going to be suspended for three days now, all because he was just defending me.”

Sigyn smiled at Loki. “You can’t take responsibility or culpability for Thor’s actions.” She said as she wrapped her arm around Loki’s shoulders. “If Thor chose to defend you, then that was his choice and not yours. Therefore, you can’t be blamed for it. He must deal with his own consequences. But you should be grateful that he did so, I heard that Thanos might have killed you or at least some of your precious brain cells if Thor hadn’t stepped in.”

Loki half smiled at Sigyn, but he also felt his eyes filling with tears. “But now he hates me. He was yelling at me in the hall, and I yelled back and I don’t think he ever wants to see me again.”

Sigyn held Loki closer. Few people got to see Loki cry, because it was always so emotional and broken. And good leaders always cry alone, or at least with someone that they really trust.

“It’s okay.” Sigyn comforted him. “I’m sure that you’re just blowing this all out of proportion. I am sure that he would never push you away, he might be mad about how recklessly you acted then, but he would never want you to leave. You’re so special Loki, everyone should be grateful to have you, I know that I am and I know that Thor likes your friendship and you. It will be okay, trust me. This too shall pass.”

Loki sniffed into Sigyn’s shoulder.

“You can sit with me tomorrow at lunch.” Sigyn said. “Your punishment won’t be in effect for a few days.”

“Thank you.” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around Sigyn and pressed his face into her shoulder and neck.

They stayed like that, and then Sigyn drove Loki to her house and he ate dinner with their family.

After that Loki went home, took a few painkillers and went to sleep.

The next day Loki avoided the table where Thor was absent. Instead he walked to where Sigyn sits with some of her other friends. They all know Loki, but he isn’t friends with them like he is with Sigyn.

But Malekith stopped him when he was mid-way there. With a push into Loki’s chest.

“What the hell happened yesterday Laufeyson?” Malekith growled at Loki.

Loki glared at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Because of your shenanigans Thanos got expelled from school.” Malekith said as he pushed Loki again.

“Well that isn’t my problem now is it?” Loki asked as he straightened himself up. Each shove was getting stronger, one was sure to knock Loki all the way down soon.

“It is! You used to be friends with Thanos, now thanks to you he got kicked out. So I’m going to give you a piece of my mind. We’ll see what happens when Thor Odinson isn’t here to protect you.” Malekith said as he raised a fist to punch Loki with.

But someone grabbed his fist, and the next thing Loki knew Steve Rogers was punching Malekith in the gut, and saying “Don’t mess with my friend.”

Loki’s eyes got as wide as saucers. He had not expected Steve Rogers to defend him.

Malekith was knocked down from the force of Steve’s blow, but he quickly got up and ran.

Steve turned around and faced Loki. “We need to talk.” He said.

“I guess so.” Loki said with a raised eyebrow. “Because that was unexpected.”

“What?” Steve said.

“You defending me, I wasn’t expecting that.” Loki said.

“You’re my friend Loki. I will always defend you.” Steve said. “Now follow me, we need to talk.”

Loki followed Steve out of the cafeteria. “Won’t you get in trouble like Thor?” Loki asked.

“No. Because I didn’t knock Malekith out like Thor knocked Thanos out.” Steve said.

Steve sat down on a deserted bench in the hall. Loki sat next to him.

“Why did you think I wouldn’t defend you?” Steve asked.

“Because I made Thor get suspended.” Loki said with a shrug.

Steve laughed. “That wasn’t your fault. It was all Thor’s doing.” Steve said. “But Thor and the rest of us are upset with you.”

Loki frowned. “Why are you upset with me?” Loki asked.

“Because you should have asked for help before confronting Thanos. You were outnumbered, and out-strengthed. We would have at least helped you.” Steve said.

“I had it handled. I can take care of myself!” Loki said. “I don’t need anyone’s help.”

“It’s not like we think you’re incapable or anything, we were all just really worried about you. And we would have liked to have been there to stop Thanos from choking you. Thor was especially worried.”

“I doubt that. He was so angry with me afterward. Don’t worry, I won’t eat lunch with you guys anymore. I know when I’ve over stayed my welcome.”

“Wait, what?” Steve asked. “Thor would never want that. He was just extremely worried about your safety that’s all. He gets a little carried away when he gets mad that’s all.” Steve said.

“You don’t need to sugar coat anything Rogers. It’s fine. It’ll be nice to be able to study during lunch again.”

“Loki.” Steve said. “I’m not sugar-coating anything. I’m trying to illuminate facts to you. And Thor does not, and could not hate you.”

“I beg to differ. Especially when he misses three days of school and football practice because of me.” Loki said as he crossed his arms.

Steve sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Then he looked up at Loki. “Loki, why do you think Thor is in honors English? He doesn’t need it for college credit, he’s already been offered numerous athletic scholarships. So why would he bother to take it?”

“I don’t know. To enhance his intelligence? I haven’t the slightest clue. We don’t talk about that.” Loki shrugged.

“No you don’t talk about it. Thor specifically doesn’t mention it.” Steve said. “And why do you think that you and Thor have always had at least one class together every year?” Steve asked. He didn’t wait for Loki to answer, he kept going. “Why do you think we were so happy to have you sit with us? Why do you think Thor goes to your clubs? Why do you think Thor wanted you to go to the football game? And why do you think Thor cares about whether you get seriously injured or not?”

“I don’t know!” Loki said. “I’m not psychic!”

“Think about it. Why does he spend his free time with you? Why did he spend two Sundays in a row at your house with you and your cat?” Steve asked.

“Muffins isn’t my cat. Muffins belongs to my neighbor.” Loki said absently. He looked at Steve. “Is it possible that Thor isn’t straight?” He asked in a quiet voice.

“Possible? Loki. Thor has known that he is gay since he was fourteen.” Steve said. “And that is all I’ll say. I encourage you to talk to Thor as soon as you can though.” Steve stood up. “Goodbye Loki, and I expect to see you sitting at our table tomorrow. We’re friends now, and friends stick together.”

Loki watched Steve go while the cogs turned in his head. Was it possible?

He thought back over all his time spent with Thor. How Thor had blushed when Loki had taken his clothes off, how Thor had taken a polite interest in Loki’s clubs, how Thor had pestered Loki until Loki had gone to Thor’s football game. How Thor had introduced Loki to his family, and how Thor had been totally fine with Loki sitting on his lap.

Thor liked Loki. Like how a boy likes a girl, but neither of them are girls. Thor is gay. Thor has always been gay. Thor is gay and for some reason he likes Loki.

Loki covered his mouth to keep the sound of excitement from escaping. But dread also circled in Loki’s stomach. Steve could have been lying to Loki, and this could all be some elaborate attempt to humiliate Loki.

But it didn’t sound like it. Thor had never seemed insincere, and Steve seemed incapable of lying.

So it is highly possible that Thor shares Loki’s feelings. That is terrifying.

Loki has no idea how he should proceed, but he guesses that apologies are in line from him. And Thor deserved some thank you cookies.

So that day after school Loki went over to his senile neighbor’s house. The old woman answered five minutes after Loki had knocked, but she smiled at Loki. “Hello! My look at how you have grown.” She said to Loki. “I remember when Laufey first adopted you, and now you’re so grown up and handsome.”

“Thank you.” Loki said with a smile. “But I was wondering if you could help me. I need to bake cookies for someone I love but I don’t know how.”

The woman smiled. “Of course I will!” She said.

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers.” Loki said with a smile, and letting her know that he remembered her name.

“You’re so sweet! Follow me and we’ll get started. Muffins! Loki is here, I know how you love him.”

Loki followed Ms. Danvers into the kitchen.

She took a seat at her tiny kitchen table. “What kind of cookies did you want to make?”

“I don’t know.” Loki said. “I’ve never made cookies before.”

“Chocolate chip is always a good start Love.” She said. “Take the chocolate chips out of the refrigerator and get the flowers and the eggs. I’ve made this enough times to know this recipe by heart.”

Loki followed her directions, and an hour and a half later he had delicious smelling cookies.

“Try one.” Ms. Danvers said.

Loki did, and he instantly sighed in satisfaction. “They are amazing. You are amazing.” He told her.

“No, it was all you dear.”

Loki thanked her, and then he left. He wanted to wear green when he went to go talk to Thor.

When he was back in his house with a tray full of cookies he went to his room and picked out a green long sleeved shirt. He paired it with black pants and shoes, brushed his hair and teeth and he set out for Thor’s house.

Loki walked, and it was a fairly long walk, but he enjoyed the exercise and it wasn’t too cold out.

When he got to Thor’s house he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Thor didn’t answer the door alone, Sif was there too. She looked surprised and unhappy to see Loki.

“Hello Loki.” She said.

“Hello Sif.” Loki said with a nod.

Thor looked like crap. He was in a flimsy white tee shirt and sweat pants. His hair was a mess, and he looked very tired. But he looked surprised and happy to see Loki.

“Loki.” Thor said in a tone Loki couldn’t decipher.

“Well, I guess I’ll go now. Let me know if you need me again.” Sif said as she placed a kiss on Thor’s cheek. Thor didn’t reciprocate, and merely patted her head as she left.

“Bye Sif.” Thor said. He then stepped out fully on the porch and let the door shut behind him. Once they were alone Thor spoke again. “What brings you here, Loki?” He asked.

Loki smirked. “I was told that I should apologize to you. So here I am.” Loki said. “And I brought cookies, they’re a thank you for stopping Thanos from killing me or important brain cells.”

Thor took the bag. He looked at Loki. As if watching him, waiting for Loki to run away or something.

But Loki stayed put. “I heard that you were so angry with me, because you were worried. Is that true?”

Thor’s eyes widened in surprise. “You didn’t know?” He said in shock. “You thought that I was just angry? No Loki! I was worried about your safety, and I didn’t like that you put yourself in danger.”

“And I am sorry that you ended up with three days of suspension because of me.” Loki added.

“Three days of suspension, and I’m not allowed to play at the football game on Friday.” Thor said with a dark look. But then he smiled at Loki. “But I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that I stopped you from getting hurt.”

Butterflies decided to take up residence in Loki’s stomach. He looked up at Thor with big eyes. He didn’t know what to say.

Thor set his hands on Loki’s shoulders and brought Loki closer to him. “Are you really surprised by that?” Thor asked in his deep voice.

“Yeah.” Loki said with difficulty. “I didn’t think anything could come between you and football.”

Thor laughed. And then he cradled Loki’s face. “Only you.” He said as he looked into Loki’s green eyes. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was fourteen. Can I?” He asked.

Loki’s stomach flipped. His mouth fell open and he managed to say, “ _That long!?”_ Before Thor’s lips were covering his, and Thor’s hands were wrapping gently around Loki.

Loki felt smothered by Thor, but it also felt nice. Thor cradled the back of Loki’s head, and he deepened the kiss and Loki was quick to respond and kiss back. It was amazing, the feelings between them were so tangible it was as if Loki could taste Thor’s love for him.

They separated and Thor looked at Loki with heart eyes, “I love you.” Thor said.


	6. I love you and you love me.

Loki followed Thor silently through Thor’s house. “Shouldn’t you tell your family that I am here?” Loki asked quietly.

Thor tightened his hold on Loki’s hand. “Hey guys, Loki’s here.” He said somewhat loudly.

“Oh Loki! Let me see him, I heard that he got hurt. Does he need tea? Or some Advil? There’s more cookies in here if he needs some.” Mrs. Odinson said from the kitchen.

“No he’s fine.” Thor said. “We’re going to go work on some school work.” Thor said as he opened his bedroom door and all but pushed Loki inside.

Loki smiled as Thor shut the door behind him.

“Aren’t you worried about what your family will think?” Loki asked.

“They don’t care. They know I’m gay.” Thor said as he walked toward Loki. He seemed almost hesitant in his approach. His blue eyes were raking over Loki’s face.

Loki stood there and frowned. “But I am hardly worth bringing home to your family. I’m a tattooed orphan, I’m the last person your parents want around you.” Loki said with a frown. “They probably want you to date some male cheer leader or something.”

Thor smiled. “Oh, of course they want me to date a male cheer leader. But since our school has no such thing, you’ll suffice. There is little difference.” He winked at Loki as he said it. “And my parents have had to hear so much about you over the years, it’s about time that you and I got together.”

Loki smiled up at Thor. His hands going up around Thor’s neck to gently press their lips together. When they separated Loki whispered. “I am nothing like a male cheer leader.” He whispered. Then he pressed his lips into the corner of Thor’s mouth, a gentle press and then he asked. “What could your parents possibly hear about me? We only just started speaking.”

Thor stilled. He gently released Loki and went to sit on his bed. Patting the spot next to him for Loki. Loki took it hesitantly, not knowing what Thor was going to say. Loki’s heart had taken up residence in Loki’s throat.

“I’ve liked you for years. Ever since I first saw you in eighth grade, you with your all black clothing and the way you would sneer at the teachers. You were so smart, and so cool. You were everything I wasn’t. I didn’t think I stood a chance with you, everyone liked you and wanted to have sex with you and we were _fourteen._ I was still in my awkward phase. But _you,_ everyone had the hots for you. And they still do. Including me.” Thor said as he looked down at his hands and not at Loki. “And you got even cooler, I don’t know why but when we were freshmen you just decided to change. You started doing a lot better in class. Everyone was talking about how you were setting the curve on tests, and how you helped teachers decide how much extra credit to assign, because you always had perfect grades.”

Loki couldn’t help blushing. He had no idea that Thor had been keeping an eye on him all those years. He didn’t know that Thor had been keeping up with him just like he had been keeping up with Thor. Beside him, Thor was twiddling his thumbs, looking every bit the insecure youth he was telling Loki about.

“And then you became president of the Latin club, and everywhere I went everyone was talking about you. Good things, bad things, everyone had something to say about you. You’re just so unique. I knew it all along, but at that point I figured that I was just some dumb jock to you. I wanted to be smart like you, I wanted to hang out with you and all your intellectual friends. But I had to have so much tutoring just to stay in honors English. Where you could just walk in after skimming the textbook and have a full on discussion with the teacher, I was struggling with the course work and because I wanted you to notice me.” Thor said.

Loki smiled at Thor. He took one of Thor’s hands out of his lap and brought his fingers to his lips. “If you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask. I would have responded for sure.”

“I didn’t want to hook up with you and then have you go on your way. I wanted more than that from you, and I had no idea how to ask you for it.” Thor said. “I wanted to be a part of your life. I still do.”

Loki frowned. “Did it look like I was hooking up with everyone?” He asked.

“I didn’t think so. But there were rumors circulating about you, and a lot of people were making assumptions of me.” He said. “I didn’t know what was true or what was false and I was scared about you rejecting me because of what people said about me.”

“Don’t you know how I felt? I used to be on drugs and get drunk every weekend. All the time Thor. I have tattoos and not much of a family. I’m damaged goods for sure, and even though I’m set for all these academic awards I’m still known for all these bad things. There is no way in hell someone like you would have wanted anything to do with me. I’m a man, the whole school thinks you’re straight, and my dirty record might mess up your spot less one.”

“In no way have I ever thought of you as damaged goods. Nor did I care about what you did in the past. I loved you just as much when you were on drugs and getting drunk. I loved you for you Loki, and not the fact that you are now changed for the better. And I like your tattoos and your cat, and I don’t care that your family is only one not very present adoptive Dad. I don’t care about any of that. I love you, and I want you to know that I always will.”

It was Loki’s turn to frown. “I just have such a hard time believing you. You’re so far out of my league.”

Thor laughed. “You don’t have to believe it then. But until you do believe just how much I love you, I ask that you trust me enough to give me a chance for a relationship with you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to date me before you ask me to be your boyfriend?”

“Have we not been basically dating all along?” Thor asked.

Loki frowned. Thor had been spending time over at his house, with Muffins. They had been hanging out yes, but not dates. Not that Loki had a lot of experience with dating, he had only dated jerks who hadn’t loved him back.

Loki laughed instead lightly. “Very well. But I haven’t dated in a long time. I’ve been independent. I’m not used to depending on or relying on anyone. But I’ll try this.” Loki said.

Thor smiled. “That’s all I want. I want you to be yourself, I don’t want any other variant. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Loki said with a sly look. Then they were kissing again.

Before they could get too far someone knocked on the door and Loki and Thor left for dinner.

That night Loki ate with Thor’s family. It was peaceful, and for an hour Loki felt like he belonged somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it there. I wanted a peaceful ending for the holidays. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this.


End file.
